Là où le soleil saigne
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: A vouloir gagner, c'est simple, ils avaient perdu.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

**Note de l'auteur :**Je m'appelle Mathilde, ceci est ma deuxième fiction, et ma première sur HP. Homophobes s'abstenir. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette histoire comportera. Les MàJ seront à peu près tous les mois. Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Fond musical: "Bring me to life", Evanescence

**1.**

Il était son Frère, son jumeau maléfique, l'incarnation de sa noirceur, le reflet de son vice et le sel sur ses plaies; il était l'Autre, la chimère et le fantasme, sa faiblesse, son Miroir.

Là où le soleil saigne, au-delà des frontières du temps, enfermés dans cet amour voué à l'échec.

Là où le soleil saigne, sur la crête des montagnes rouges, prisonniers de leur passion.

Là où le soleil saigne, ils avaient vendu leur âme, troqué leurs démons,et ils étaient partis, main dans la main, libérés de leurs craintes et de leurs attaches.

Ils avaient aimé, et péri.

Le fil avait roulé, enchaîné leurs chaînes, étranglé leurs chants, arrêté leur cheminement.

L'araignée avait tissé, sécrété, tressé, dévidé, arraché, coupé, répugnante Parque*.

_S'ils avaient su, eux, ce qu'Il avait vu dans le miroir du Riséd._

_S'ils avaient su, eux, le terrible secret du Survivant._

_S'ils avaient vu la flamme émeraude dans ses yeux, ils auraient reconnu sa saveur:_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Il était son Frère, son jumeau maléfique, l'incarnation de sa noirceur, le reflet de son vice et le sel sur ses plaies; il était l'Autre, la chimère et le fantasme, sa faiblesse, son Miroir.

*Les Parques sont trois déesses de la mythologie grecque. Respectivement nommées Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos, elles sont les déesses de la vie et de la mort. La première tient la bobine du fil de la vie, la seconde la dévide et la tient, et la troisième le coupe quand la vie d'un individu est arrivée à son terme.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "Into the fire", Thirteen senses

**2.**

Harry Potter pénétra avec appréhension dans l'immense pièce sombre. La poussière qui recouvrait les objets donnait à l'espace un air usé de reliquaire. Le jeune garçon ébouriffa d'un geste nerveux ses cheveux rebelles. Il avança dans la pièce, hésitant. Le silence lui broya les jambes,l'asphyxia, comprima son diaphragme. Harry se sentait comme pris au piège d'un coup de pinceau rageur, englué dans la substance visqueuse et colorée qui remontait les parois de son estomac dans un ignoble et amer relent. L'Elu avança péniblement jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Une forme fantomatique trônait là, telle une chimère vêtue de bure, une grande silhouette menaçante et mystique.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur l'effigie diaphane, avant d'observer toute la pièce, tranchant l'obscurité de ses yeux couleur eau trouble. Dans le capharnaüm reposaient des objets anciens, cassés, usés par le temps, ou tout simplement posés là, la bouche béante, abandonnés par leur géniteur. Une poupée de porcelaine fixait de son regard vide un vieux cadran solaire, un coffre caché dans l'ombre laissait parfois, à travers la poussière, miroiter ses dorures, un mannequin portait encore l'esquisse d'une robe arrangée à la va-vite. Des cornues, dans les coins, pointaient leur nez aquilin, témoins passés sans doute de douteuses alchimies . Tous ils le regardaient, lui, l'Elu, exsudant une étrange menace; comme s'ils étaient prêts à quitter leurs oripeaux de crasse pour le chasser de leur sanctuaire. Harry se détourna.

Il vint se placer devant la forme immaculée, et, d'un geste enfantin, dans une grossière imitation de prestidigitateur, il retira le tissu qui le recouvrait. _Shlaff. _Harry crut entendre en écoutant tomber l'enveloppe un battement d'aile d'Hedwige. Il releva les paupières. C'était un miroir. Un miroir immense qui l'englobait tout entier, une psyché somptueuse déployée devant ses yeux. Dans le noir, il crut vaguement voir son reflet. Mais ce furent les lettres cuivrées gravées sur le haut de l'objet qui l'attirèrent.

_**riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej**_

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il passa son doigt sur l'étrange inscription et s'aperçut qu'elle formait un léger relief dans l'or. La lumière déclinante du jour ne permettait pas au jeune garçon de voir plus de cet objet que ce que l'obscurité voulait bien lui en dévoiler ; un éclat métallique tranchant et dur qui apposait sur son visage fin un rai de lumière froide, une silhouette immense, lumineuse et presqu'humaine, de métal clair, et un reflet incertain sous une phrase impénétrable. L'adolescent se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il ferait bien de descendre rejoindre les autres premières années pour les aider à décorer le dortoir. Mais rien à faire, accrocher des boules à un sapin plus ou moins magique lui semblait être une activité à la limite de la débilité. Il s'approcha du miroir. En face de lui, dans le fond de la pièce engluée par la pénombre, il aperçut une bougie de cire jaunâtre. Il avança à tâtons dans la grande pièce aux allures de cabinet d'antiquaire et attrapa l'objet convoité. La bougie était posée sur une coupelle de métal gris auxquelles rares rayons mêlaient une lueur ambrée. Il sortit de sa poche un briquet en ivoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le garder, mais la séparation eut été trop cruelle : il appartenait à son père, et Hagrid avait confié à l'enfant qu'il était alors qu'il l'avait retrouvé avec lui dans les cendres de la maison de son enfance. Il le leva et alluma la bougie. Une flamme vacillante s'éleva et Harry retourna vers le miroir. Il approcha son luminaire improvisé de la surface lisse. Il recula immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas un, mais deux visages qu'il avait vu dans le miroir! Il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre et regarda de nouveau. Mais il y avait toujours cette double vision qui s'imposait. Étrangement, rien dans ce tableau atypique ne semblait menaçant. En scrutant une nouvelle fois le reflet, il se reconnut. Oui, c'était bien lui, debout à côté de l'Autre, un adolescent grêle aux cheveux de jais. Il allait de stupeur en stupeur. Il se pencha pour mieux voir le mystérieux couple. Lui avait le regard perdu au loin, par-delà les limites de la salle, et portait un uniforme légèrement différent. L'Autre avait les traits figés et durs, avec cependant un reste de tendresse au fond de ses yeux verts. Il était très beau, sans doute en deuxième ou troisième année, et portait sur son pull l'écusson de Serpentard. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, sans prêter attention l'un à l'autre, impassibles. Une ressemblance troublante les unissait. Harry se demanda s'ils avaient un quelconque lien de parenté. Sans doute. La fine ligne de leurs sourcils avait le même tracé hasardeux et moqueur, et leurs mains longues de pianistes s'étiraient de la même manière au bout de leurs bras pâles, presque translucides.

La flamme de la bougie toucha le miroir. Le jeune homme brun qui lui ressemblait comme un frère tressaillit légèrement, et, augmentant la surprise de l'Elu, dégagea vivement son fin poignet que le feu avait effleuré. Harry recula de quelques pas pour mieux apprécier la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Les deux adolescents bougeaient peu, mais par moments un tic agitait la paupière bordée de longs cils qu'il connaissait bien, puisque c'était la sienne, et les épaules de l'autre jeune garçon se haussaient de quelques centimètres, inconsciemment, comme si elles voulaient exprimer tout le dédain que ressentait le sorcier à l'égard de la race humaine. Mais même dans ce geste hautain, il était incroyablement beau, fragile et fier, le visage déterminé entre ses mèches ébouriffées en épis rebelles, et il dégageait un charme sauvage, presque malsain. Le Survivant ne pouvait détacher son attention de ce jeune homme qui était peut-être son jumeau caché ou son frère illégitime. Soudain -et Harry s'y attendait si peu qu'il bondit sur ses pieds enfantins- les épaules brusquement redescendues, l'inconnu qui en lui éveillait un intérêt exacerbé lui fit signe de s'approcher, avant de laisser tout aussi soudainement ses bras frêles retomber le long de ses hanches étroites. Harry obéit sans se poser de questions. Au moment où sa peau touchait celle de l'autre, ce fut fini. Scellé.

Tout se mit à mollir. Le sol s'effaça sous ses pieds, la pièce poussiéreuse perdit ses contours, le miroir même devint une sorte de réceptacle sans bords définis. Seule restait l'image déroutante de son double et de celui qu'il soupçonnait être son frère, tendant leurs bras dans sa direction, comme s'ils voulaient l'entraîner dans leur monde silencieux et immobile. Il se laissa porter quelques instants par l'espèce de flot qui l'avait happé, mais bientôt celui-ci le submergea et il fut forcé pour garder la tête hors de ce tourbillon poisseux de nager de toute la force de son corps de premier-né. L'effort eut tôt fait de l'épuiser, et c'est le dos brisé et courbatu qu'il s'échoua sur ce qui lui sembla être un sol de pierre froide. Bien que sa tête eut miraculeusement atterri sur un tapis de laine angora, il frissonna. Où était-il? Peu importe. Peut-être était-ce un sort malintentionné, mais sa seule envie était de ramper jusqu'à ce merveilleux tissu et de fermer les yeux, d'oublier la douleur horrible de son dos courbaturé. Une voix sévère le tira de ses rêves de répit :

-Voilà un bien étrange lieu pour une sieste improvisée, Monsieur...

En dépit de la forme légère de ses paroles, le ton de l'homme était tranchant, et Harry sentit à ces mots une rougeur lui monter aux joues, en même temps qu'une sueur froide dévalait sa colonne vertébrale. Il se leva précipitamment, ce qui arracha à son visage délicat une grimace de douleur, et parvint à agripper le dossier d'une chaise pour se maintenir debout. Puis, réticent, il leva les yeux vers l'individu qui l'avait apostrophé. Il était petit et mince, sec, les traits taillés à la serpe, et dégageait une aura d'autorité inébranlable dont il semblait pétri jusqu'à la moelle. La façon dont il avait prononcé le "Monsieur" rappelait à Harry l'immonde bâtard graisseux, Snape, quand il se délectait de retirer le plus de points possibles à Gryffondor. Ses bras noueux étaient croisés devant sa poitrine et il toisait Harry d'un air accusateur.

-Potter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

L'homme -que faisait-il dans le bureau du directeur, qu'Harry avait reconnu au premier regard?- fronça les sourcils d'un air péremptoire.

-Potter? Nous avons déjà un Potter dans cette école. Asturius. Vous le connaissez peut-être?

_Asturius Potter?_ _Qui c'était, celui-là? Et d'abord, pourquoi lui-même était-il dans ce bureau? Ah, la magie..._

Il avait prononcé cette phrase les yeux dans le vide, comme perdu. Mais il se ressaisit.

-Enfin, tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter.

"Mon bureau?" Pourquoi ce petit homme étrange se prenait-il pour le directeur de Poudlard? Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, ce qui le conforta dans sa certitude; il était bien dans le bureau de Dumbledore, bien que celui-ci soit légèrement différent : le phœnix n'était pas à sa place habituelle, la Pensine non plus, et, les cornues absentes, l'office semblait plus austère, presque monacal. Les murs étaient dépourvus d'artefacts, et la chaise directoriale ne portait pas la grande cape bleue de Dumbledore sur son dossier. Harry s'insurgea :

-Votre bureau? Mais ce bureau est à Dumbledore! Je...

L'individu agita la main, apparemment agacé.

-Tt tt tt, Monsieur Potter, trêve de babillages. A quelle maison appartenez-vous?

Harry avisa les minuscules répliques des sabliers des maisons posés sur le bureau et préféra, pour ne pas porter préjudice à ses camarades en renseignant cet imposteur, prononcer le nom de la maison honnie :

-Serpentard.

-Bien.

L'Elu vit avec satisfaction le pseudo-directeur pointer sa baguette sur le sablier argenté, d'où remontèrent cinquante émeraudes scintillantes. L'homme se retourna vers lui avec un sourire dur :

-Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici.

Le doute s'insinua dans les pensées du jeune garçon. Se faisant l'impression d'être un idiot fini, il demanda :

-En quelle année sommes-nous? Et qui êtes vous?

L'individu le toisa, semblant le considérer lui aussi comme un fou fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban. Malgré tout, il lui répondit, de mauvaise grâce :

-Quelle étrange question, Monsieur Potter!

Il ajouta à voix basse :

-Décidément.

Puis reprit, plus haut :

-Nous sommes en 1939. Le 25 décembre 1939, pour être plus précis. Et -puisqu'apparemment vous ne le savez pas- je suis le directeur Dippet.

A ces mots, le garçon avait reculé et pâli. Désormais, il se pâmait, assis à la hâte sur une des chaises qui entouraient le bureau. Comme une litanie, il répétait,fou :

-Vous êtes un imposteur, vous êtes un imposteur, vous êtes un imposteur...

Vexé, Dippet posa la main sur son épaule.

-Certainement pas! Et vous, qui êtes vous?

Halluciné, l'adolescent lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Il refusait d'en dire plus. Intrigué, le directeur s'assit à son côté en essayant d'adoucir ses traits -il faut le dire- ingrats.

-D'où venez-vous?

-Poudlard.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé l'année?

-Non.

Dippet fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. L'enfant avait-il perdu l'esprit?

-Comment ça, « non » ?

-Non. C'est impossible.

A présent, il ne se parlait qu'à lui-même. Dippet pensa une seconde qu'il s'était égaré dans le marasme de la démence, mais le gamin leva des yeux éperdus vers lui :

-Sauvez-moi!

Dippet ne put se refuser une pointe d'ironie :

-Avec plaisir, mon garçon.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier le trait d'humour, ou du moins, il ne le montra pas.

-Dites-moi que nous ne sommes pas en 1939!

Dippet, pour la énième fois, fronça les sourcils -c'était apparemment sa marque de fabrique- à cette requête incongrue.

-Et pourquoi donc?

L'adolescent ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Dites-moi que nous ne sommes pas en 1939!

-Et en quelle année voudriez-vous que nous soyons?

Il sembla prendre la question avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-En 1991.

Dippet hoqueta de surprise.

-En ? Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, Monsieur Potter!

Le jeune homme le regarda très sérieusement et réitéra son affirmation.

-Nous sommes en 1991.

Dippet commençait à se faire du souci pour l'enfant. Il avait l'air particulièrement souffrant. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, il ne faisait pas partie des élèves de Poudlard. La robe était singulièrement futuriste. Une fulgurance de compréhension passa dans la pupille d'Harry.

-Je pense que j'ai été transporté dans le passé.

Dippet hocha la tête pour ne pas s'exposer à une menace -on ne savait jamais, après tout, il pouvait très bien devenir violent-. Encouragé par l'acquiescement factice du directeur, le jeune homme continua :

-Oui, tout se tient! J'étais dans une salle étrange, avec un miroir, le Miroir du ... Riséd -oui, je crois que c'est ça, quel nom bizarre- et dedans il y avait mon reflet, et on aurait dit qu'il vivait. Je l'ai touché, et je suis arrivé ici.

Il se renfrogna perceptiblement.

-En 1939.

Il s'était parlé à lui-même pendant toute la durée de son petit laïus, et il n'avait pas vu Dippet blanchir à l'évocation du Miroir du Riséd.

-Le Miroir de quoi?

-Du Riséd, il me semble.

Dippet paraissait avoir compris quelque chose à cette délirante historiette. Il marmonnait en tournant en rond dans la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Oui, cela pourrait être vrai...

Mais comment vérifier ses dires? Une idée germa dans le cerveau retors du professeur Dippet.

-Vous prendrez bien un chocolat pour vous remonter le moral?

Harry sembla surpris qu'on le prenne au sérieux mais accepta de bonne grâce. Il essuya les deux grosses larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues rosies par l'incompréhension et courba ses doigts pour saisir un chocolat dans la boîte dorée sur laquelle une petite étiquette affichait discrètement la lettre V. Il le posa délicatement dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre, tout en souriant au directeur, reconnaissant. Le chocolat s'étala sur sa langue, prodiguant au jeune homme une délicieuse sensation de chaleur, sucrée. Il avait -étrangement- un arrière-goût amer et puissant. Le chocolat était sûrement mêlé à de l'orange. Bien qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup cet agrume, il en ressentit une gratitude infinie, ainsi qu'une ouverture totale au monde extérieur. Le directeur approcha de lui une chaise où il s'assit et lui saisit doucement les mains.

-Racontez-moi votre histoire.

Gentiment, Harry s'exécuta. Il raconta une nouvelle fois son aventure dans les moindres détails, de la découverte de la salle jusqu'à sa fascination pour le Miroir. Néanmoins, il omit de mentionner l'homme qui le côtoyait dans la glace. Qui sait? Il était peut-être important, et il le retrouverait seul, quoi qu'il en soit. D'ailleurs, il n'appartenait peut-être même pas à cette époque-là. De toute façon, quelque chose dans son âme l'avertissait qu'il apprendrait la vérité bien assez tôt. Dippet le regardait avec intérêt, et acquiesçait à chaque phrase. Il gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur lui, comme envoûté. Quand il eut fini, le directeur se redressa et le scruta pendant plusieurs minutes, sérieusement, la bouche pincée dans ce qui semblait être un rictus d'étonnement mêlé de sincérité. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et se releva.

-Bien, bien. Nous allons essayer de faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur Potter.

Il resta silencieux une poignée de secondes.

-En attendant de vous renvoyer dans votre époque, nous allons vous intégrer dans une classe.

Il se retourna pour s'affairer sur ce qui serait plus tard le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous intégrer...

Il remua quelques feuilles, rendit leurs points aux Serpentards, puis se remit à le dévisager, avant de secouer la tête comme pour se débarrasserd'une pensée importune.

-Dans quel niveau êtes -étiez- vous, Monsieur Potter?

Harry allait répondre, quand il se rappela de l'œil insistant de l'adolescent dans le Miroir. Il mentit :

-Deuxième année. Je suis en deuxième année.

Dippet répéta :

-Bien.

Dippet parut se faire une réflexion très à-propos, dont il fit part peu de temps après à son nouvel élève :

-Il faudrait que vous changiez de nom.

Harry hocha la tête sans prêter attention au directeur, toute son attention tournée vers le mystérieux jeune homme.

-Oui. Vous avez raison.

-Vous vous appellerez...

Il leva son stylo-plume ouvragé qui resta en suspens alors qu'il cherchait un patronyme pour son nouveau protégé.

- Vous vous appellerez ... Harry...

Il sourit, comme illuminé :

-Harry Adder.

Il répéta le nom, qui siffla entre ses lèvres.

-Harry Adder, Serpentard, Deuxième année.

To Be Continued...

**NdA : **Voilà donc le premier chapitre, posté tout de suite car le premier fait office de prologue, avec la mise en place du décor. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: « Viva la gloria », Green Day

**Annonce :** J'ai trouvé une bêta, et je la remercie! Merci Noémie, pour toute l'aide que tu m'apportes et tes conseils avisés!

**3.**

Harry Adder n'aimait pas son nom. C'était un nom qui ne le représentait pas, tout simplement. Dur et rauque, avec une note légèrement serpentine, il glissait sur son palais avec une lenteur exaspérante qui plongeait le jeune homme dans un état presque éthylique, entre le ravissement malsain et le dégoût agacé. _Harry Adder._ Tellement loin de son identité de gamin naïf et curieux, au faciès fin et intelligent, tellement loin de Harry Potter, le Survivant, sur les épaules duquel pesait le fardeau de la sauvegarde du monde sorcier, tellement loin de ses nouveaux amis qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais, Ron Weasley le rouquin simple et rieur et Hermione Granger, la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout maternaliste et tendre. Le monde d'avant, avant le Miroir, lui serait peut-être à jamais inaccessible. Curieusement, cette idée ne lui causait qu'une peine légère, un souffle mélancolique formaté. Pourquoi aurait-il regretté les jardins impeccables de Privet Drive, ou Dudley l'homme-cochon, ou la tante Petunia et l'oncle Vernon? Et les épreuves, et Voldemort, et les trolls, et les chiens à trois têtes, pourquoi les aurait-il regrettés? Rien ne le rattachait au monde d'avant, si ce n'est quelques fils légers qu'il lui était facile de briser : un lieu, une personne, un souvenir. Mais ce dont il avait besoin, il l'avait : les yeux verts de sa mère et le briquet de son père. La cape. La maison brûlée. Voilà le plus important.

Harry resserra autour de ses frêles épaules son pull d'uniforme bleu marine. Il marchait dans les couloirs vides depuis près de deux heures, et la fatigue commençait à ralentir son pas. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans un château désert aux couleurs de Noël pour un enfant de 11 ans. Harry trouvait désespérément triste les guirlandes pendantes et la grande salle où résonnaient les cantiques. Il chercha des yeux un camarade de jeu potentiel. Mais rien ne troublait le silence pesant qui suintait des murs de pierre glaciale. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et s'assit à une table, enfouissant son front dans ses bras pliés. Il était là depuis bientôt une demi-heure, à chercher comment sortir de cet état de paralysie comateuse, quand un bruit sourd lui fit lever la tête. Il se retourna; un garçon blond, dont le nez pointu était surplombé par de petites lunettes carrées, venait de poser violemment un livre sur un bureau non loin de là : sur sa poitrine, un insigne rouge et or qui le désignait comme étant Asturius Potter. Ravi, Harry trottina vers lui. Comme se serait amusant de parler avec un de ses lointains ancêtres! Il s'approcha. Asturius ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, absorbé par sa lecture. Harry se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour.

L'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre. Harry reprit, un peu plus fort.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle...

Asturius le regarda, surpris, puis, le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil à son écusson, l'interrompit.

-Je me fiche de savoir comment tu t'appelles.

Harry s'étonna de cet accueil pour le moins impoli et froid, et en fut blessé. Pourquoi, dans quelque époque que ce soit, les gens s'acharnaient-ils toujours à lui pourrir la vie?

-Ah oui?

Il inspira un grand coup,comme pour se donner du courage.

-Pourquoi donc?

Asturius le dévisagea longuement, semblant le considérer comme un demeuré profond.

-A ton avis, idiot?

Harry recula d'un pas.

-Je ne sais pas.

Et, expliquant :

-C'est pour cela que je te le demande.

Asturius ne parut pas satisfait par cette réponse, il faut le dire, assez logique. Rouge de colère, il se dressa sur ses pieds et contourna la table. Il saisit Harry par le col. Bien qu'il peinât à le soulever de plus de quelques centimètres, son poing appuyé sur la jugulaire de l'adolescent coupait le souffle à celui-ci, et l'empêchait de parler.

-A ton avis, idiot?

Harry geint.

-Arrêtez, vous me faites mal!

Asturius lui cracha une insulte au visage :

-Sale serpent!

Harry se rappela soudain de l'ineffable rivalité entre les deux maisons, et se sentit étrange d'être à la place d'un de ceux qu'il avait passé plusieurs mois à haïr langoureusement. Asturius finit par le reposer à terre. Harry entoura sa gorge de ses mains et se mit à se masser, doucement, sans chercher à riposter. Il n'était pas de taille, de toute façon. Il réessaya tout de même une approche :

-Je ne suis pas...

Encore une fois, l'autre le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

-Peu importe ce que tu n'es pas!

Il se rapprocha d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque. De loin, on aurait pu croire un jeune couple profitant des pièces vides pour s'embrasser sans témoin.

-Je sais ce que tu es.

Sa voix se fit grave, basse, menaçante.

-Tu es comme tous les Serpentards : lâche, fourbe, vil, menteur.

Il dérapa sur la dernière syllabe et sa phrase monta dans une gamme aigue, presque hystérique. Essoufflé, il éclata de rire. Mais son ton était resté le même; son rire était grinçant comme un volet rouillé ou une porte hors de ses gonds, quelque chose qui avait perdu sa santé première et dérivait vers un stade de moisissure mesquine, gluante. Harry sentit l'hilarité empoisonnée du jeune homme s'infiltrer en lui et bondit en arrière, avant de s'insurger contre la discrimination dont il était, après en avoir été l'instigateur, la victime.

-NON! C'est faux! Je...

Il chercha les mots pour défendre sa nouvelle maison, mais rien ne vint. Il avait passé tant de temps à parler pour les accabler!

-Je...

Asturius ricana.

-Tu quoi?

Les poings serrés et le teint enflammé, Harry semblait perdu, déchiré dans un dilemme intérieur.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça!

Asturius répliqua aussitôt.

-Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas comme ça? Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, peut-être?

Harry aurait aimé lui expliquer que non, il n'en était pas un, mais l'écusson sur son pull disait le contraire. Comment se défendre contre un bout de tissu?

-Je ne suis pas un menteur!

Asturius fit mine de se replonger dans son livre.

-Premier mensonge.

Harry aurait voulu pleurer de frustration.

-Je...

Agacé, l'autre le toisa avec dégoût.

-Ecoute, tu commences sérieusement à me les briser, là.

Il prit une minuscule inspiration, par le nez.

-Alors, tu dégages, ou je m'occupe de toi, OK?

Malgré la stature frêle de son aïeul, Harry ne faisait pas le poids, c'était évident. Pourtant -et plus tard, il se demanda quelle absurde impulsion l'avait poussé à faire cela-, exaspéré d'avoir été ainsi humilié, il leva son petit poing d'enfant et l'abattit de toutes ses forces dans la figure de son ancêtre. Ses jointures craquèrent en rencontrant la mâchoire d'Asturius. La tête de celui-ci partit en arrière, et un mince filet de sang se mit à couler de sa lèvre supérieure, qu'Harry semblait avoir fendue -à sa grande surprise, d'ailleurs-. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, le petit Serpentard autrefois Gryffondor, c'était seulement se débarrasser de ses questions, les chasser, et la violence électrisante qui s'était déversée dans ses veines quand il avait frappé Asturius était parfaite pour cela. Il aurait pu y prendre goût si la vague de culpabilité qui l'avait immédiatement submergé n'avait pas été si amère. De fait, il recula loin de la table, comme si s'éloigner pouvait minimiser son geste. Malheureusement, son ancêtre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tout en se massant le visage, il s'approcha de Harry, et, frémissant, cracha :

-Je crois que tu as choisi.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de frissonner. Un poing l'atteignit au creux du thorax, puis tout alla très vite. Il tomba à terre -s'était-il brisé le nez?- et, en essayant de respirer, s'emplit la bouche de poussière. Asturius s'agenouilla près de lui :

-Tu as encore envie de me frapper, minus?

Il se releva en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et commença à bourrer Harry de coups de pieds. Inerte, le jeune garçon essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur. Il avait déjà eu mal tant de fois... Il se concentra sur un point doré qu'il apercevait au fond de la salle. De la lumière, peut-être, où un objet en or... Pourquoi pas une bougie? Harry avait toujours eu une étrange fascination pour les bougies... Une talonnade plus vicieuse que les autres lui coupa le souffle. Quelle souffrance, par Merlin... Elle partait d'un endroit, et puis, comme une vipère, elle sifflait et venait se caler entre ses côtes, confortable, se lover au creux de son thorax infantile en lui retirant ses dernières forces... Harry savait qu'Asturius ne le tuerait pas. Mais quand est-ce que tout cela allait-il s'arrêter, enfin ? Il aurait pu se mettre à genoux et supplier, mais son agresseur ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il continuait sans relâche, tout en murmurant une litanie d'insultes incompréhensibles. Le souffle lui manquait parfois, et il s'aidait de ses mains pour frapper l'autre en s'imaginait ce qu'il éprouvait. Une vengeance. Une vengeance contre tous ceux qui l'avaient offensé, humilié, bourré de coups. Ainsi allait le monde. Asturius prétendait défendre un honneur imaginaire pour satisfaire ses propres frustrations d'adolescent capricieux et torturé. Qu'importait la maison, au fond! Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Et, dans le joyeux désordre de leurs joutes estudiantines, les élèves cachaient leurs propres revanches sous des flots d'ego mal placé. Les réflexions d'Harry furent stoppées net par un pied qui atteignit sa tempe. Projeté en avant, son visage heurta violement le parquet de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi personne n'intervenait-il? Avaient-ils peur, ou n'y avait-il personne? Une pensée effleura Harry, et il essaya au travers de ses yeux fermés d'imaginer une rangée de Gryffondors goguenards en train de l'observer agonir. Et s'ils riaient? Peut-être. Une saveur âcre remonta dans sa gorge. Il se fit distraitement la réflexion qu'il devait être ouvert quelque part. Il essaya de le sentir. Il avait mal partout. Un tremblement agita sa main valide. Ah oui, la pommette. Il avait la pommette brisée. Cela mettrait sûrement des jours à guérir. Et il aurait une cicatrice, peut-être. Oh non. Comme si cette horrible forme d'éclair sur son front ne suffisait pas... La bile remonta d'entre ses lèvres closes. Peut-être qu'il allait s'étouffer. La lassitude en lui fut remplacée par un autre sentiment, à l'arrière-goût d'orange sanguine. La haine... On lui en avait souvent parlé, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce puisse être quelque chose de si libérateur et malsain en même temps. Il chercha au plus profond de son âme la force de se relever sur ses coudes. C'était presque un aphrodisiaque... Oui, quand il se relèverait, quand le chacal aurait fini sa basse besogne et nettoyé ses mains sanglantes, alors lui marcherait ainsi, la joue en sang, et il se vengerait. Ce serait bon. Il se figura que cela aurait un goût mielleux sur son palais, trop sucré, un peu écœurant. Mais ce serait bon. Et Asturius -qu'importe qu'il soit son ancêtre!- regretterait de lui avoir infligé cela. Harry Adder se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Attendit. Que cela soit fini. Une douleur lancinante déchira son épaule, puis plus rien.

-

Il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux blancs effleura sa blessure à la joue. La douleur fut aiguë, salée. Il cria. Une voix froide lui répondit :

-Tais-toi, idiot. Ce n'est pas en hurlant comme un veau qu'on égorge que tu retrouveras la santé.

La voix était féminine, dure, remplie d'arabesques acérées qui faisaient trembler le jeune homme à terre. Un bout de chaussure pointue le retourna sur le dos. Quelque chose craqua dans son dos. Il gémit. La voix reprit :

-On ne peut pas dire que cet imbécile de Potter t'ait fait de cadeau...

De qui parlait-t-elle? Potter? Mais c'était lui, Potter! Il voulut parler, mais seul un gargouillis de salive et de sang mêlés sortit de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Un rire bref et sarcastique échappa à l'inconnue.

-C'est ça.

Sans ménagement, elle le releva et lui agrippa le bras pour le soutenir. Harry siffla de douleur.

-Pauvre mignon, tu as mal, hein?

Elle raffermit sa prise sur lui et il trembla. Elle ricana.

-Ça t'apprendra.

Elle souffla sous le poids de son corps d'adolescent et continua en haletant légèrement :

-Fais honneur à ta maison, la prochaine fois.

Comment s'était-elle débarrassée de ce type? La question l'effleura mais il la repoussa dans les profondeurs de son esprit, en se promettant de la lui poser plus tard. Sa maison? Mais il avait juste voulu... lui parler... Il eut l'impression que sa pommette se déchirait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et traça un sillon enflammé sur sa chair ensanglantée. Il vit le regard de la jeune fille se tourner vers lui et se poser sur la goutte. Elle renifla dédaigneusement, puis se détourna de lui et serra son poignet infantile jusqu'à lui arracher un geignement de bête blessée.

-C'est ça, pleure....

Et à voix basse, dans un murmure presque inaudible où perçait, en plus du mépris profond qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune garçon, une indéniable et sale amertume, elle ajouta :

-Pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Dans le fond de la salle, derrière un rideau de velours fané, un corps adolescent reposait, inerte, le front ouvert en une blessure indélébile où l'on pouvait deviner, tracé comme une promesse où une signature, un grand S aux bords de chair rosée.

-

Harry, dans un sursaut de lucidité étonnant, se rappela de ce merveilleux et acide sentiment qui l'avait assailli pendant sa presqu'exécution et sourit faiblement, les dents écarlates. La voix de sa sauveuse se fit lointaine, tout se brouilla encore une fois, et dans son esprit aux portes de l'inconscience il ne resta plus le temps d'une seconde que la haine brûlante, passionnée, celle-là même qui, plus tard, serait remplacée par un détachement cruel.

_Harry Adder._

Ce nom n'était pas si mal, à bien y réfléchir.

To Be Continued ...

**NdA :** Deuxième chapitre, posté avec un peu de retard dont je m'excuse : ma connexion est en panne, car j'habite dans les montagnes de l'Ardèche -aaargh- et je poste ici en catastrophe. J'espère que vous aimerez cette première expérience d'Harry A. à Poudlard dans le passé. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "24", Jem

**4.**

Wanda Chase soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sauver le gamin? Elle était dans de sales draps, maintenant. Sûr, il allait lui coller aux basques jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Avec les BUSES à la fin de l'année, en plus... Elle entortilla autour de son doigt pâle une mèche de ses cheveux étrangement blancs. Cela allait bientôt faire quatre heures qu'il dormait. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il aurait repris conscience. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Serpentard puisse déshonorer sa maison en arrivant devant la grosse Pompom tremblant et faible. Faible. C'était l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée, recroquevillé sur le sol, comme s'il avait voulu attendre la fin de la bataille. Comme s'il avait renoncé avant l'heure. Oui, -et tant pis pour lui s'il en avait des séquelles- il irait chez Pomfresh la tête haute. Wanda replongea dans son livre de métamorphose. C'était les vacances, et alors? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour être intelligente.

-

Une petite voix glaciale murmura le mot de passe.

-Salazar.

La porte s'ouvrit en un chuintement désagréable et révéla à un Harry assez mal en point la salle commune des Serpentards. De lourdes tentures vert sombre cachaient les rayons du soleil, et les rares rais dorés qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans la pièce résonnaient sur la pierre jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Quelques élèves étaient assis dans des fauteuils ouvragés près du feu qui brillait d'une lueur malsaine. Leurs visages blafards étaient partiellement éclairés par de petites lampes verdâtres suspendues à des chaînes métalliques. Quelques uns se tournèrent vers lui mais s'en désintéressèrent aussitôt. A droite, dans un coin, assise à une longue table noire, une jeune femme albinos révisait. Elle leva la tête vers lui et se leva. Elle s'approcha en ondulant, dans une sorte de danse hypnotique et mystérieuse. Elle lui adressa un sourire tordu :

-Eh bien, petit, on ne remercie même plus les super héros?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et feint de soupirer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens plus d'hier soir...

Il grimaça et elle éclata de rire. Sa voix cascada ainsi en perles acides et cristallines pendant quelques minutes, puis elle se reprit et lui demanda plus sérieusement :

-Tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie?

Il jeta un regard sur ses vêtements couverts de sang coagulé et répondit d'une voix douce et posée, sans âme.

-Non...

Elle le toisa de haut en bas et, avisant sa stature frêle, lui conseilla :

-Tu ferais mieux, si tu ne veux pas tomber dans les pommes...

Elle sourit à une réflexion intérieure, et se détourna de l'adolescent pour aller se replonger dans son manuel. Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce, raide, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis il secoua la tête, tel un chien fou, et, semblant se reprendre, s'approcha de la table noire aux pieds griffus -qui curieusement réveillèrent en lui un brumeux souvenir- et se planta devant elle. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Merci.

Toujours sans le regarder, elle durcit son visage jusqu'à le figer en un masque cruel.

-Je n'aurais pas laissé un morveux comme toi ruiner notre réputation.

Un soupir dédaigneux s'échappa de ses lèvres roses si livides qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec celles d'un des fantômes de Poudlard. Mais il ne tiqua même pas et s'appuya sur le bord de la table pour lui souffler :

-Tu as raison.

Un rire bref et sarcastique lui échappa.

-Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et, soudain guilleret, s'éloigna en sautillant :

-A charge de revanche!

Wanda Chase fixa un instant la lourde porte de pierre de la salle commune des serpentards. Peut-être que son cas n'était pas _totalement_ désespéré, finalement.

-

Harry Adder poussa la porte de l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres et la haine au cœur. Il avisa une femme qui slalomait entre les lits déserts pour réajuster des draps qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être.

-Madame?

La femme se retourna et Harry put voir l'expression avenante deson visage rond et juvénile se transformer en une moue horrifiée.

-Oh, mon petit, allongez vous vite!

Il parut surpris par ce débordement de bons sentiments, mais obéit, et s'allongea sur le premier lit venu. L'infirmière grassouillette s'approcha de lui et commença à le palper un peu partout pour réaliser l'étendue de ses blessures. Quand elle eût fini, elle releva la tête et lui adressa un long regard à la fois compatissant et méfiant :

-Qui vous a fait ça, mon garçon?

Il la réconforta d'un signe désinvolte de la main.

-Personne. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Il ricana intérieurement. Harry -l'_ancien_ Harry, Harry Potter- aurait fait pareil. Il n'aurait pas dit la vérité à l'infirmière, parce qu'il aurait voulu, non pas se venger, mais découvrir les raisons de l'acte de son agresseur et lui jouer un mauvais tour, une farce d'enfant. Lui se vengerait. Vraiment. Il prêta l'oreille aux divagations de la femme :

-...et par Merlin, il était mal en point!

Elle se pencha vers lui avec de grands yeux écarquillés et il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

-Vraiment?

Elle se rejeta en arrière tout en essuyant sur son tablier blanc ses mains couvertes de la pommade qu'elle venait de lui appliquer sur les côtes.

-Si je vous le dis!

Elle continua son récit en agitant ses grandes paumes dans le vide.

-Et il y avait cette trace sur son front, c'était horrible, si vous l'aviez vu! Il hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser et qu'elle allait revenir... Je me demande bien qui lui a fait ça...

La curiosité d'Harry fut attisée mais il n'osa pas demander de qui il s'agissait de peur de froisser la pauvre infirmière qui marmonnait encore.

- ... un grand S tracé dans sa chair... Je le vois encore.

Elle frissonna violemment puis se remit à l'ouvrage, tout en poursuivant son babillage.

-Pourtant, il n'est pas méchant, ce pauvre Potter...

Elle soupira et se tut -enfin-. Harry, interloqué, resta pendant quelques secondes, incapable de la moindre réaction. Puis, la voix dure, il interrogea la femme qui le soignait :

-Comment avez-vous dit?

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée par son ton cruel, et répondit :

-Un grand S de ...

Il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser une mouche ou une pensée agaçante.

-Je sais. Je veux son nom.

-C'était le petit Asturius Potter, en cinquième année...

Le garçon acquiesça et se perdit dans ses pensées. L'infirmière rondelette examina attentivementles plaies de l'adolescent. Il devait en avoir pour cinq côtes cassées, là-dedans... Elle appliqua plus vigoureusement la pommade, ce qui le fit tressaillir, puisse mit à masser son torse bleui. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle le retourna doucement et découvrit de nouveau une constellation de bleus et de blessures sur son dos, puis sur ses mains. Elle les soigna avec constance, pendant plusieurs heures, nettoya et aseptisa la vilaine plaie qu'il portait à la tempe, et allait s'occuper de celle de sa pommette quand la main de l'enfant l'arrêta :

-Pas celle-là.

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix et d'acquiescement.

-Bien, bien...

Si elle l'avait regardé de plus près, elle aurait vu dans ses pupilles la lueur aveuglante, l'empreinte sanguine qu'avait laissé la haine, et, au creux de l'iris, miroitante de pureté factice, dorée et appétissante , tentatrice, l'orange qui lui tendait les bras.

-

Harry ingurgita avec reconnaissance la potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui donna l'infirmière et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur où il était sûr de ne pas retrouver les intrigants personnages de son Pays des Merveilles personnel : la fille blanche et rouge, le rouquin, le petit homme sec, la brunette et au milieu d'eux, déambulant comme un roi auto proclamé au milieu de, le jumeau maléfique aux attaches fines. A la seconde où sa tête s'affaissa sur l'oreiller immaculé, tous perdirent leur consistance pour laisser la place à un néant aveuglant. Il dormit ainsi de tout son saoul, relâchant la crispation de ses épaules d'enfant brisé et peu habitué à la haine. C'était une bien fragile scène que pouvait voir celui qui entrait dans la pièce clinique : un adolescent minuscule, roulé dans les couvertures neigeuses, sur lesquelles tranchaient ses mèches sombres et ses deux cicatrices, la première refermée et dégagée par ses cheveux épars, en forme d'éclair, prophétesse, et la seconde toute neuve, aux bords rosés et propres, une jolie balafre sur sa pommette encore ronde.

Quand Wanda entra, vers la fin de l'après-midi, à l'heure où le ciel se teinte d'une lueur incertaine qui vacille entre le rouge, le violet et l'ocre, elle fut tout d'abord repoussée par l'aspect vulnérable du gamin, mais,alors qu'elle le détaillait à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de la force intérieure qu'elle y avait trouvé le matin même, elle fut attirée par cette lésion rosâtre sur sa joue. Elle sourit tristement, mais bientôt sur son visage la mélancolie fut remplacée par la satisfaction. Ainsi il était des leurs. Elle s'assit sur une chaise près du blessé et ouvrit son livre, "Le rouge et le noir" de Stendhal, à la page 74, où elle s'était arrêtée. Un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que l'astre du jour explosait en fumerolles amarantes. En réalité, il ouvrit un œil, et au travers de cet unique iris, il aperçut la jeune fille à laquelle il avait parlé ce matin qui lisait à la faible lueur d'une lampe de chevet blanche. Sa chevelure -blanche elle aussi- faisait un rideau sur son visage, qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une paupière presque translucide sous laquelle le jeune garçon pouvait deviner le cercle rouge de sa pupille. Elle parcourait les pages du regard lentement, mais curieusement on avait l'impression en la regardant qu'elle ne faisait que survoler les rectangles de papier. Parfois elle soulevait une page pour la tourner, et son index effectuait une gracieuse courbe dans l'air, si aérienne qu'il semblait qu'elle ne la touchait même pas. Tout en elle murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un enchantement où la douceur se mêlait à la dureté et la légèreté à une haine languide. Harry la dévisageait de son unique œil depuis déjà quelques minutes quand elle parut s'en apercevoir-ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait exprès, comment savoir?- et plongea son orbe visible et sanglante dans celle, sylvestre, d'Harry. L'échange l'électrisa et il sursauta. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir où sauter dans les bras de la fille -mais il n'en fit rien-. Il se contenta de garder sa pupille fermement ancrée dans celle de l'adolescente, comme raccroché à une perfusion de savoir ancien et de magie trouble. Un flux d'électricité presque tangible navigua ainsi entre leurs deux corps pendant ce qui sembla à Harry un nouveau néant, puis elle secoua ses cheveux sans couleur, découvrant son second œil -était-ce lui ou il était moins profond, moins rouge et moins intense?-. Elle sourit doucement, gentiment, puis -il ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger, mais il était sûr de l'avoir entendue- elle parla :

-Bonjour.

-

Il ne répondit que quelques instants plus tard, hébété :

-Bonjour.

Elle tendit sa longue main laiteuse vers la fenêtre, et déclara d'un ton neutre :

-Il fait presque nuit. Tu as beaucoup dormi.

Machinalement, il acquiesça :

-Oui.

Elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne, immense en comparaison -il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait bien pouvoir entourer son cou, et frissonna- et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Wanda Chase.

-Enchanté.

Elle haussa un sourcil aigu et fin :

-Et .... ?

Il rougit légèrement :

-Harry Adder.

Comme ce nom semblait naturel à présent! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle murmura :

-Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre ...

Puis, d'un ton moins sombre, elle reprit :

-Tu es nouveau?

-Oui.

-D'où as-tu été transféré?

Il garda le silence. Elle n'insista pas.

-J'imagine que tu ne connais pas les usages de notre maison?

-Non.

Qu'avait-il à ne parler que par monosyllabes? Elle continua :

-Nous, les Serpentards, avons, comme tu as pu le constater à tes dépends, une autre maison avec laquelle nous ne nous entendons pas très bien...

Elle lui adressa une œillade. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter avec cela? Il sentait la douleur, comateuse, serpenter dans ses membres à moitié guéris.

-Les Gryffondors.

Elle avait craché ce nom avec une véhémence qui surprit l'adolescent. Mais il acquiesça et elle poursuivit :

-Nous dirons que nous avons des valeurs diamétralement opposées. Les Gryffondors sont _courageux_, nous sommes réalistes. Nous fuyons quand nous ne faisons pas le poids, eux se tuent pour une cause qu'ils estiment juste.

Elle releva son visage qui s'était perdu dans l'ombre et exposa son visage où flottait une haine diffuse aux rayons ambrés.

-Nous sommes cruels.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle énonçait une fatalité.

-C'est comme ça.

Elle le fixa droit dans le jade de sa pupille.

-Nous sommes lâches quand il le faut, mais quand nous avons l'avantage nous faisons mal. Vraiment.

Ils se sourirent, du même rictus maladif, un peu fou, violent, et un éclair de compréhension les submergea. Elle les avait vengés. Pour cette fois. Et pour la prochaine, elle serait son maître.

-

Ils passèrent la fin des vacances ensemble. Elle lui apprit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, de voir, les brisures et les lésions, elle lui apprit à retenir la douleur et à la retourner à son avantage. Elle lui dit peu sur elle-même, car elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Ils se regardèrent beaucoup, se sourirent, s'apprivoisèrent peu à peu, il dormit sur ses genoux comme un enfant et elle apprit à lui confier quelques unes de ses peines. De leur façon à eux, mêlée avec la noirceur de leurs âmes et de leurs apprentissages, ils s'offrirent une confiance torturée et cristalline, un fil de verre qu'il serait simple de briser lorsqu'il serait temps. A la faveur des nuits hivernales, elle lui fit découvrir des endroits du château qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sut bientôt comment haïr les faibles et respecter les forts, envier leur force et la leur dérober. Elle lui enseigna que la connaissance était le plus important, et que l'intelligence valait les sacrifices qu'on lui dédiait. Que l'amour était quelque chose qu'il connaîtrait bientôt et dont il lui faudrait se méfier, quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle il se présenterait. Il s'habitua à son apparence et elle à la faiblesse qui subsistait en lui, et malgré leurs différences quelque chose que l'on pouvait sans savoir appeler amitié s'installa entre eux. Ils s'accommodèrent de leurs manies respectives : celle qu'elle avait de tordre ses cheveux en arabesques autour de ses doigts dans ce geste imperceptiblement souverain, et celle qu'il avait de toucher sa cicatrice sur le front sans y penser, et parfois même l'autre, en y pensant et avec un regard lointain perdu dans les nuées. Un jour qu'ils étaient allongés dans le cocon rassurant des couvertures de la salle commune, seuls à cette heure tardive du soir, et qu'elle venait de finir de le former à un sortilège de métamorphose de première année -elle lui demandait souvent pourquoi il ne les connaissait pas tous et semblait perpétuellement étonné par ses dons, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui révéler d'où il venait, ni de quand-, il l'interrogea:

-Wanda?

Elle garda les yeux fermés et répondit doucement :

-Mmm?

-Pourquoi les gens ont-ils peur de la mort, Wanda?

C'était encore un enfant. La mort avait toujours été pour lui -son _ancien_ lui- une fatalité ennuyeuse, certes, mais inéluctable. Les gens mourraient, oui, ils mourraient tout le temps autour de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, si ce n'est infliger cette même mort à d'autres qu'on lui désignait d'office. Quand Asturius l'avait battu -cela lui semblait loin, maintenant-, il n'avait pas été effrayé. Curieux, peut-être. Non, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter cette horrible douleur, et puis la mort devait ressembler à cette potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh, un néant réconfortant, un vide. Tout simplement. Wanda respira l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui sortait de l'imposante cheminée de pierre, et la souffla. L'espèce de brume grise glissa sur sa joue comme une larme et elle répondit à voix basse :

-Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vie, Harry.

To Be Continued ...

**NdA : **Voilà un troisième chapitre où Harry apprend que non, la vie ce n'est pas que des chocogrenouilles et des sortilèges de lévitation. Que la vie, ça fait mal. Eh ouais.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "Chevaliers de Sangreal", Hans Zimmer

**5.**

Wanda se leva en grognant élégamment . Elle s'habilla rapidement, revêtit une robe de sorcière et cala ses cheveux derrière son oreille légèrement pointue. Elle accrocha à son cou une chaîne d'argent à laquelle était suspendu un petit dragon de jade verte, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Par Merlin, Harry devait déjà l'attendre en bas... Elle saisit son sac à la volée, enfila ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse et attacha lâchement la plupart de ses mèches folles par un lacet de velours. Ainsi prête, elle descendit les escaliers du dortoir des filles et trouva Harry -comme prévu- au pied des marches, appuyé contre une colonne de pierre, un sourire moqueur sur son visage qui n'avait pas encore complètement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Quand il la vit, il s'avança et se pencha devant elle en une gracieuse et ironique révérence :

-Madame.

Comme toujours, Wanda se prit au jeu, et lui adressa un hochement de tête à peine perceptible, puis le salua du bout des lèvres :

-Monsieur.

Il leva un sourcil -ce geste typiquement serpentard, qu'elle lui avait enseigné, comme bien d'autres petites manies et gestes distingués-, elle lui répondit en faisant de même, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire frais qui emplit la salle commune. Ils sortirent des cachots bras dessus bras dessous, en pouffant encore par moment, sous les regards médusés mais déjà vaguement habitués des élèves vert et argent.

-

Les deux amis s'assirent sur les bancs de leur table et piochèrent indistinctement dans les plats devant eux. Harry se retrouva ainsi avec un bol de porridge, une demi-douzaine de pancakes, un verre de jus de citrouille de la taille d'une carafe et un pilon de poulet bien graisseux**. **Wanda récolta quant à elle une montagne de toasts garnis de différentes confitures, un pichet de thé vert et une demi-assiette de crumble. Ils avaient tous les deux la même constitution qui leur permettait de s'empiffrer sans prendre un seul gramme et en gardant cette taille fine qui les caractérisait. Après avoir enfourné trois pancakes, Harry s'essuya la bouche avec la petite serviette de soie blanche que lui avait offert Wanda et se tourna vers elle en désignant la salle d'un geste de tête :

-Quelle pitié, ces décorations ridicules!

Wanda observa quelques minutes les chandelles éternelles, les sapins, la neige magique, les branches de guis sous lesquelles se pressaient les midinettes en rut -Harry se souvint qu'elles avaient par la suite été déplacées dans les couloirs pour cause de carambolages-, et les guirlandes festives et acquiesça avec dégoût avant de retourner à son assiette. Elle l'avait bien dressé, pas de doute. Restait à savoir s'il tiendrait avec tous les autres élèves dans ses pattes. Elle se morigéna mentalement : "Nous verrons."

Dippet se leva et dirigea sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix. Puis il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves, mais sans succès. Agacé, il prit sa fourchette et la tapa violemment sur son verre de métal doré. Les élèves se retournèrent enfin vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

-Nous voilà donc à la fin de ces vacances de Noël. J'espère qu'elles ont pour vous tous été agréables et instructives.

Il regarda brièvement Harry.

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève...

Il désigna Harry et lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

-...Harry Adder, Serpentard, Deuxième année, qui a été transféré.

Il s'adressa au Survivant sur lequel étaient focalisés tous les regards des élèves.

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, maintenant.

Harry se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa table où quelques applaudissements crépitaient -ceux des personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais vu-, et s'assit en amazone sur le banc, jambes croisées. Souverain. Wanda posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule osseuse du garçon, étira ses membres félins et ferma les yeux. Ainsi posés, gouvernant de son centre l'échiquier dont ils étaient les monarques indifférents, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. _Presque_ rien.

-

A l'autre bout de la table, Tom Jedusor, deuxième du nom, mangeait en silence, les oreilles bourdonnantes des cris des jeunes filles qui se pressaient sous le gui en l'appelant. Ces vacances avaient encore été atroces. Dumbledore avait, sans surprise, refusé qu'il reste au château -histoire de l'humaniser, la bonne blague! Les sorciers étaient supérieurs, qu'importe ce que disait ce vieil imbécile!-, et il avait été obligé de retourner à l'orphelinat, où il avait retrouvé ses chers fantômes, sa mère, Madame Cole et la grande armoire d'où il lui semblait toujours voir sortir des flammes. Il avait à peine pu terroriser quelques _moldus_ -même dans son esprit, il crachait le mot avec une haine peu commune-, car -quelle aberration!- Dumbledore, encore lui, lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard -quel intérêt de faire de la magie si l'on ne peut même pas s'en servir?- sous peine d'être renvoyé de l'école. Le vieillard fou lui avait aussi conseillé de ne pas se servir de son don de Fourchelang, mais cela n'étant interdit par aucune prétendue loi, Tom ne s'en était pas privé. Quel ennui! Il n'y avait à l'orphelinat que des fillettes qui détalaient dès qu'un serpent les attaquait. Comme il avait regretté les duels clandestins de ses chers cachots! Qu'on ne s'étonne pas s'il avait des bonnes notes en classe! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que réviser dans cette crasseuse et misérable maison de moldus? Tom leva sa coupe de jus de citrouille à un compagnon imaginaire, tout à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son foyer. Les lèvres au bord de l'objet métallique, il laissa le liquide couler dans sa gorge et insuffler dans ses veines une force nouvelle. Qu'il était bon d'être de retour! Il siffla dans l'air ambiant, très doucement, et sentit une présence frotter sa cheville. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage angélique.

Amanda Tale cria soudain, déchirant le vacarme. Tous se turent, fixant la Gryffondor de troisième année qui, tremblante, s'était accrochée à sa voisine de table. Pointant son doigt sur Tom, elle bredouilla d'une voix suraiguë :

-Je...Jedus....Jedusor! Ton p-p-pied!

Jedusor ne baissa même pasles yeux pour regarder et siffla de dégoût -pour l'élève ou pour le serpent vert clair accroché à son mollet?-. L'animal serpenta rapidement jusqu'au mur dans lequel il se fondit et la Grande Salle se tut. Jedusor resta immobile pendant une longue minute, puis se leva et s'approcha, ondulajusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il leur adressa une œillade cruelle et s'arrêta devant Amanda qui frissonnait encore. Il s'adossa à la table, splendide et froid, et comme toujours scandaleusement sensuel. Avec élégance,il repositionna une mèches noire dans sa chevelure lustrée, et, sans qu'aucun de ses précédents gestes ne l'annonce, se pencha vers la jeune fille dont l'expression vacillait entre la terreur et l'admiration. De sa voix douce et mielleuse, écœurante presque d'hypocrisie non-feinte, Jedusor susurra :

-Amanda ...

L'assistance retenait son souffle, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Amanda ...

Il appuya une de ses longues mains immaculées sur la table pour mieux se pencher vers la jeune fille.

-Merssssi ...

Leur avait-il révélé à tous son don quasi-maléfique? Quelle importance? Ils le sauraient bien un jour ou l'autre,de toute façon. Quand il aurait atteint les sommets. Bientôt... Par Salazar, que c'était amusant de les voir comme ceci, hypnotisés,sous le charme... Que cela lui avait manqué... Jedusor enleva sa main de latable des Gryffondors et, comme pour caresser la joue de l'adolescente, essuya la semence de l'engeance maudite sur son visage livide. Il se leva puis, la main sur le cœur, salua l'assemblée médusée :

-Au plaissir...

Son long sifflement hypnotique et onirique les laissa pantelants alors qu'il retournait à sa table, louvoyant au rythme du doux balancement de ses hanches étroites.

-

Sans prêter attention à l'incident qui avait secoué la salle un instant plus tôt et auquel ils n'avaient pas participé, Wanda et Harry se levèrent et se levèrent pour quitterla salle, leurs pas parfaitement synchronisés. L'adolescente albinos reprit ses principes d'éducation :

-Tu as la théorie, passons à la pratique.

Une élève de première année, qui cherchait sans doute une salle, se planta devant eux dans l'intention de leur demander son chemin. Wanda lui ordonna d'un air las, sans la regarder :

-Dégage de mon chemin.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, elle continua :

-Méprise les faibles.

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa dans le fond des yeux avec un sourire féroce :

-Tous ceux qui se laissent dominer par leurs sentiments sont faibles. Y compris toi.

Un air d'extrême fatigue apparut pendant une seconde sur son visage alors que son masque glissait. Mais elle le remit en place, et reprit comme si de rien n'était, en lui désignant un jeune garçon seul à la table des Serpentard, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, sur lequel s'égaraient les regardsde plusieurs jeunes filles :

-Tom Jedusor. Ne t'approches pas de lui, tu t'y briserais les dents.

Intrigué, Harry scrutait le garçon, quand, à travers le rideau baissé de ses épis fous, il aperçut un œil d'un noir intense. La certitude lui sauta aux yeux. Voilà! Il l'avait trouvé! C'était lui! Le Miroir n'avait pas usurpé sa beauté. Tout en lui respirait cette élégance hautaine si particulière aux Serpentards, de ses mouvements dédaigneux du poignet à son demi-sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à une menace. Harry grava ses traits parfaits dans son esprit. Wanda le reprit à l'ordre par un nouveau commandement :

-Séduis les forts, et détruis-les.

Elle se tourna vers son élève pour chercher son acquiescement, mais il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, avec au fond des pupilles cette euphorique lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait retrouvé son jumeau maléfique, son mystère, et il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre le conseil de Wanda. S'il avait su...

-

Harry Adder grimaça. Comment pouvait-on leur infliger de porter des livres aussi lourds?Il remit son sac sur son épaule meurtrie et chercha sur son emploi du temps quel cours il avait. Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec la professeur Galatea Têtenjoy. Bon, voilà au moins quelque chose qui promettait d'être agréable. Il commença à se diriger vers la salle pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard.

Les Serpentards de deuxième année entrèrent en cours quelques minutes plus tard, à la suite du professeur Têtenjoy, une petite femme ridée qui portait plusieurs dizaines de bracelets dorés autour de ses poignets et dont on murmurait qu'elle partirait bientôt à la retraite. Harry alla se présenter à elle et elle lui donna un livre en lui conseillant d'aller en acheter un à Pré-au-Lard. Il lui promit de le faire bientôt, la remercia et alla s'asseoir à un bureau, seul. Il commença à dessiner sur un bout de parchemin. Un petit orvet jauniavec de grands yeux expressifs, un ami qui lui siffla un encouragement. Que c'était étrange de ne pas être avec Wanda... Elle était toujours avec lui, ils étaient toujours ensemble. C'était elle qui lui avait appris ce qu'il était. Son mentor, son maître, son amie. Il la trouvait belle d'une façon terrifiante et unique, avec ses yeux sanglants, ses cheveux laiteux et ses attaches si fines qu'elles en paraissaient évanescentes. Elle était d'une intelligence redoutable et d'une nonchalance acérée. Pas de pitié dans sa voix, pas d'hésitation dans ses mots. Elle était... oui, parfaite. Parfaitement cruelle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor qui écoutait attentivement la professeur expliquer les propriétés du bézoard :

- ... il faut savoir que le bézoard est également très utile pour ...

Harry se désintéressa une nouvelle fois du cours. Son petit orvet sembla le regarder avec de grands yeux tristes. Il devait se sentir si seul... Harry reprit sa plume, et, la tête penchée en signe de concentration, il en créa un autre, puis deux, puis cinq qui grouillaient sur le minuscule coin de papier. Le jeune garçon s'amusa un instant à les regarder se tortiller, s'entremêler et se mordre. Ils étaient si beaux... Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu être, cet état auquel il cherchait si fort à parvenir, liquide presque, ondoyant, invisible et menaçant. Harry regarda de nouveau sa feuille où s'agitaient les nouveau-nés et les imagina s'échapper et glisser jusqu'au sol, tout envahir... Il ferma les yeux.

_Et alors ils tueraient tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de leur chemin, ils assassineraient les réticents et recruteraient les faibles. Car sont faibles tous ceux qui se laissent dominer par leurs sentiments... Même toi... _

Tout se mêlait dans son esprit, les commandements et les ordres, les paroles et les chansons, la musique et le silence, le vrai et le faux.

_Et les serpents sortiraient de leurs bouches à la place des mots, non pas comme une malédiction mais au contraire comme un don. Ils couleraient à terre et accompliraient leur carnage, pour le bien de tous... Ils couleraient à terre..._

Les orvets s'échappaient de leur prison sans barreaux et prenaient leur forme matérielle, doucement, sans bruit. Ils retrouvaient la liberté.

_Ils se trouveraient libérés et s'envoleraient dans les nues, reprendraient possession de l'originel péché : la connaissance._

Par Merlin! Voilà qu'ils devenaient incontrôlables. Il restait seulement sur le bout de parchemin l'orvet originel, celui qui avait donné naissance à tous les autres, de par sa solitude et sa chair couleur d'encre. Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette folie ; car c'était bien une folie, et non une illusion : il les sentait qui remontaient contre lui et se lovaient dans son âme, dans les recoins du tissu qui frottait ses jambes. Il se saisit de son stylo-plume ouvragé -en argent, orné de petites flammèches émeraude- que lui avait offert Wanda et le leva au dessus de sa feuille où se tortillait le nourrisson. Il allait le faire... Maintenant. Il frappa. La plume explosa dans un geyser d'encre, et les serpents disparurent.

-

Le stylo sacrifié à la main, Harry se calait dans sa chaise lorsqu'il avisa les regards condescendants et vaguement apeurés des autres élèves. Ainsi que du professeur. Au bonheur d'Harry, celle-ci décida de faire comme si de rien n'était -quelques émeraudes devaient néanmoins avoir remonté la longue paroi de verre- mais ne se priva pas de l'interroger, l'œil sévère :

-Monsieur Adder, pouvez-vous nous indiquer la principale propriété du bézoard?

La classeentière se tourna vers lui. Harry déglutit. Bien sûr. Le bézoard. Wanda lui avait parlé de ça. Voyons... C'était une de ces après-midi froides, et ils étaient allongés sur le ventre dans la chambre d'Harry, où flottait une chaleur rassurante. Wanda était pensive au milieu de livres ouverts, quand soudain elle lui avait expliqué ce que c'était que le bézoard. Harry avait été impressionné. Mais surtout impressionné de voir comment elle pouvait être différente, quand ils étaient seuls. Et son amour inconditionnel pour elle l'étouffait. Il l'aimait sans limite comme on aime la main qui nourrit et qui soigne, la main qui châtie mais aime. La main de pianiste aux doigts étirés couleur ivoire. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit, car cela était être faible -et il l'avait compris bien avant qu'elle ne le lui dise-. Alors il s'était contenté de la regarder se fondre dans la lumière ambrée qui rendait presque mate sa peau trop pâle, de déplacer une mèche de sa fantasque chevelure, et de murmurer :

-Oui, Wanda.

Oui, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. C'avait été une après-midi merveilleuse. Mais impossible de se souvenir du bézoard. Si seulement il avait mieux écouté... Wanda avait raison, l'amour n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il désirait tant se souvenir... Mais cet amour-là était inconditionnel. Rien ne revenait. Harry ne s'avouait pas vaincu mais Madame Têtenjoy, lasse d'attendre, interrogea un autre élève dont la manche noire tombait sur son poignet fin levé dans l'air :

-Tom?

L'air absent, Tom Jedusor répondit :

-Le bézoard est un antidote contre n'importe quel poison.

Et c'était exactement la bonne réponse.

Jedusor se retourna brusquement vers Harry et le transperça du regard. C'était cela, littéralement : les orbes insondables de l'adolescent passaient à travers Harry, traversaient ses propres iris dans une fulgurance douloureuse, et venaient, triomphales, se fixer au mur, laissant la tête de leur adversaire dans l'état d'un champ de bataille. Le dégoût qui transparaissait dans ses yeux était presque insurmontable. Harry fut électrisé : Jedusor avait l'ondoyance et la connaissance. Il était serpent. Totalement, au plus profond de son être. Il ne lui parlerait jamais. Harry faisait partie d'une fange qui grouillait à un niveau tellement inférieur. Le dédain de Jedusor n'était même pas teinté de condescendance ou de compassion. Non, ce n'était même pas de la haine. Un profond désintérêt. Un mépris incommensurable. Jedusor détourna la tête.

-

Le soir venu, dans la salle commune, enfoncé dans un fauteuil vert tendu de soie arachnéenne, Harry pensa à raconter à Wanda qui lisait dans un canapé à côté de lui, ses yeux rouges éclairés par le feu qui leur donnait une lueur onirique, le dégoût qu'il avait vu dans les pupilles de Tom Jedusor face à son incapacité à répondre à la question, mais la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

-Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs.

To Be Continued...

**NdA :** Merci de tout cœur à ma bêta **Noémie** pour le très bon travail qu'elle fait avec mes chapitres. Merci à vous pour vos reviews et votre présence. j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et au mois prochain!


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "No good", Kate Voegele

**6.**

La potion parme se mit à bouillonner dans le grand chaudron d'Armando Dippet. Celui-ci ouvrit à deux mains son grimoire, souffla légèrement la poussière qui s'étalait sur les pages anciennes, et commença à murmurer en latin :

_**Ad vitam aeternam, tempus templus, o Chronos dei...**_

Seul le silence des cachots lui répondit.

-

Harry pouffa. Deux semaines avait passé depuis l'étrange incident des serpents, et désormais il était la coqueluche des Serpentards. A dire vrai, on aimait beaucoup le Duo, et leur habilité à jouer des mauvais tours -tenez, rien que deux jours auparavant, ils avaient piégé Apollon Picott, le concierge, dans les toilettes des filles, et il avait fallu 6 heures aux elfes de maison pour l'en sortir-. Ils faisaient cela pour se distraire. Quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs? Wanda continuait à lui enseigner les connaissances essentielles, mais les BUSES lui prenaient beaucoup de temps -et d'énergie-. Ils passaient souvent leurs après-midi libres dans le parc -tous deux aimaient la neige; Wanda était une partie d'elle- ou à Pré-au-Lard, chez Madame Rosmerta, devant un whisky pur feu -Wanda avait un don incomparable pour mystifier les gens-. Et, présentement, Harry riait avec une de ses amies de Serpentard, Akkala Norton, qui lui racontait une plaisanterie comportant une goule, une théière et un sorcier -assortiment pour le moins insolite-. Wanda les regardait de loin, avec bienveillance, et peut-être un peu d'amertume. Elle connaissait bien Akkala, et elle savait ce que la troisième année voulait. Mais Harry n'avait que douze ans. Wanda aurait voulu grogner, prendre Harry par la peau du cou et s'en aller avec lui quelque part où il n'y aurait que la nature sauvage pour les accueillir et les bercer, les malmener, les mordre. Et ils courraient, sur des kilomètres de lande perdue, seuls eux la mère et le fils, la louve et le jeune loup fou qu'il était. Ils seraient seuls. Ils s'aimeraient enveloppés dans le cocon protecteur de la nature luxuriante, ils se nourriraient de sang chaud, ils retourneraient à l'état premier: Sang&Neige, cet état fauve qui la définissait. La Vie. Qu'avait-elle avec cet enfant? Qu'avait-elle à vouloir le garder pour elle seule? Une larme rougeoyante s'attarda sur le bord des cils de la jeune fille et elle allait se lever pour partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Une petite main ronde et croquante. Harry. Elle ne se retourna pas.

-Wan?

Elle respira fort pour ravaler sa tristesse incongrue et se tourna vers sa bouille mi-cruelle mi-puérile avec une expression qu'elle lui destinait à lui seul, à la fois fermée et chaleureuse.

-Oui?

Il ne sembla pas remarquer son désarroi et lui confia d'un air boudeur :

-Akkala m'ennuie.

Elle leva un sourcil. Quel petit prince! Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-On sort?

Wanda hésita un instant -un court instant-. Elle aurait pu refuser, mais il ne comprendrait pas. Elle se leva avec la grâce d'une déesse orientale et lui tendit son bras courbé. Il y encastra le sien.

-Allons-y.

Alors qu'Harry poussait la lourde porte de grès de la salle commune, Wanda se retourna et vit Akkala, assise à la table, seule, ses yeux ambrés perdus vers la haute fenêtre en ogive. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire triste, et Wanda répondit par un rictus triomphant. Oui, elle savait, mais pourquoi lui dire? Harry était à elle. Elle serra plus fort le bras de son protégé. C'était _cela_ l'important.

-

Tom Jedusor s'ennuyait. Tout l'ennuyait tout le temps, ça en devenait lassant. Il tourna son stylo entre ses doigts. Allons, il allait bien arriver à écrire quelque chose, par Salazar! Il regarda les deux parchemins devant lui. Sur le parchemin de gauche, on ne voyait qu'un titre :_** La potion Tue-Loup**_. Super. Il allait aller loin avec ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas -quoique-, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et ça, c'était rageant. Vraiment rageant. Bon. Passons à l'autre parchemin, peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance. Celui-là était carrément vide. Très bon commencement. Un poème? Non, décidément, il n'avait pas envie. Non seulement cela l'ennuyait, mais en plus maintenant il était en colère. Il se leva rageusement et se jeta sur son lit. Il détestait ces dortoirs. Pourquoi les obligeait-on à être parqués comme des bêtes? Il croisa ses longs bras derrière sa tête et regarda fixement les lattes du lit au-dessus de lui. Du bois clair. Qu'avaient tous ces idiots contre le noir? Il commença à siffler doucement, comme le joueur de flûte de Hamelin, une mélodie harmonieuse et entraînante. Il puisait sa force dans la peur. Il y en avait partout. Elle suintait des murs. Il aurait presque pu la lécher. Il pressentait son goût âcre de sueur et d'adrénaline, musqué et fort, comme du bois de santal. Il siffla de plus belle. Son souffle était un appel, sa voix une invitation. La musique était continue, ne laissait aucune issue, aucune échappatoire. Le serpent allait venir. Bientôt. Il suffisait de peu de chose. Une note aiguë s'immisça dans la mélodie. Il ne pourrait plus résister bien longtemps. C'était tout près. Là. La note gagna en intensité, traversa les murs. Voilà. Il y était arrivé. Il allait venir. Il était tout près. La tête de Jedusor retomba sur l'oreiller blanc cassé. _Le serpent brisa sa cage de verre._ Jedusor essaya de calmer sa respiration hachée. _Il n'était pas libre. _Les battements frénétiques de son cœur. _Retrouver son maître. _Il ne tressaillit pas quand la fenêtre éclata en millions de parcelles cristallines. _Enfin. _Enfin.

L'énorme boa s'enroula autour du cou de Jedusor endormi dont la peau découverte frémissait sous l'assaut du vent qui s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre brisée.

-

Ils marchaient silencieusement. Ils marchaient toujours silencieusement. Le silence était pour eux une sorte de religion, un commandement à respecter sans rien dire. Silencieusement. Ils marchaient, écoutaient la neige qui crissait sous leurs pas comme un tas de feuilles mortes, se concentraient sur le battement chaud de leurs pouls. S'aimaient. Sans bruit. C'était un amour plein de pudeur, à demi-révélé seulement, un amour trop grand et unique pour qu'on puisse le nommer seulement Amour. Ils ne disaient rien. Mais cela leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Les mots blessent. Ils le savaient mieux que quiconque. Mais ils retombaient toujours dans le piège. Alors ils se taisaient. Le silence était reposant, cotonneux, d'un froid piquant. Et puis le silence ne fut plus assez. Harry releva le nez de son écharpe pour humer l'air hivernal et Wanda en profita pour le questionner :

-Que voulait Akkala?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oh, rien, tu sais...

Il rit.

-Parler.

Wanda se retourna vers le ciel bleu pâle d'où surgissaient parfois des rayons de lumière éclatante.

-Ah.

Elle respira profondément.

-Parler.

Harry perçut l'ironie dans sa voix -qui n'était que de la mélancolie-. Il s'arrêta et l'interrogea agressivement :

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Quelque chose te dérange? Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça?

Surprise, Wanda réagit instinctivement : elle sortit les dents.

-Pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose à cacher?

Harry s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et fourra avec rage ses mains dans ses poches.

-Non! Et même si j'avais effectivement quelque chose à cacher? Tu n'es pas ma mère, Wanda! Arrête de faire comme si tu l'étais!

Wanda recula sous le choc. Il ne se rendait pas compte. Elle se retint de s'enfuir et de se rouler en boule sous les couvertures. Elle cracha :

-Pauvre gamin! Je t'ai sauvé, je t'ai vengé, je t'ai recueilli, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

Harry sortit ses mains de sa robe et les agita en l'air en se moquant d'elle, furieux :

-Arête de me materner! Je ne t'appartiens pas!

Leurs paroles n'avaient même plus de sens. Ils se jetaient à la figure toutes leurs plaies, leurs lésions mal refermées et leurs cicatrices invisibles. Lui son désespoir d'avoir perdu ses parents et sa volonté exacerbée d'être grand, et elle son affection énorme pour lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler et qu'elle vivait mal. Wanda hurla :

-Arrête de faire comme si je ne comptais pas pour toi!

Les mots blessent. Les mots heurtent. Les mots arrachent. Les mots crient. Les mots font mal. Les mots blessent.

-Tu ne comptes pas pour moi!

Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Wanda, qui allait dire quelque chose, s'arrêta net. La douleur débordait de ses yeux. Rouge. Insurmontable. Insupportable. Harry ne pouvait pas la regarder se casser sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas. Il était trop fier pour cela. Droit, frémissant, il se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. La neige ne crissait plus sous ses pas. Elle s'étalait en énormes galettes sales, coulait et s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures. Mais il partait. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il y avait des gens qui regardaient. Ilne s'humilierait pas. Mêmepas pour elle. Il était un Serpentard, par Merlin! C'était elle qui lui avait appris cela. "Ne plie jamais." "Fuis quand le danger est trop grand." "Tu as la théorie, passons à la pratique."

Alors qu'il avançait à grands pas dans la neige, Harry Adder essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison. Mais il avait eu tort. Il le savait.

-

Wanda n'entendait plus rien. Ne voyait plus rien. La souffrance était trop grande. Trop forte. C'était un adversaire face auquel elle ne pouvait -elle ne voulait- pas faire face. Elle voulait juste se cacher. Mais encore une fois, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Bouger. Qu'elle bouge. Rien que sa main. Pour leur faire signe de s'en aller. Mais sa main était si froide, elle aussi. Glaciale. Ses doigts tellement, tellement engourdis... Si seulement elle avait pu... Si seulement elle pouvait... Un flot de larmes grasses et vomitives s'échappèrent de ses paupières mi-closes. Brûlèrent ses joues. C'était comme de la fièvre. Froid, chaud, chaud, froid. Neige, glace, feu, poison. Wanda ne se retenait plus. Elle savait qu'elle était terrifiante, à pleurer les bras ballants dans la neige, la Serpentarde abandonnée, avec ses yeux trop rouges et ses cheveux trop blancs. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle avait mal. C'était comme une minuscule blessure qui aurait saigné si abondamment que l'on aurait cru une immense plaie. Une larme s'écrasa sur le dos de sa main qui tressaillit. Voilà. Voilà, elle bougeait, maintenant, il fallait ... bouger et leur dire de partir. Vite. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Wanda balança sa main dans l'air, manquant de peu quelques badauds qui se régalaient de ce spectacle de détresse banale.

-Allez-vous en!

Personne ne bougea. Wanda releva son visage dévasté et hurla :

-ALLEZ-VOUS EN!

Tous se dispersèrent en petits groupes ricanants. Wanda tomba à genoux dans la neige et porta ses mains recouvertes de givre à son visage pour cacher ses pleurs.

-

Harry montait les escaliers. Non, pas vraiment. Harry montait _des_ escaliers. Lesquels? Aucune idée. Il avait juste envie qu'ils soient le plus long possible pour pouvoir entendre encore le martèlement de ses pieds résonner sur la pierre. Pour ne jamais arriver en haut. Retenir ses larmes. Oh cette douleur. Il arriva enfin -à son grand dam-, quelque part. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Peut-être que si, en fait. Cela n'avait strictement aucune importance. Il s'adossa à un mur froid et humide et frissonna. Il était tellement vulnérable. Il regarda le mur en face de lui. Serait-ce si dur de s'excuser? Au fond, peut-être pas. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Non. Il se leva péniblement, en s'écorchant les genoux sur le sol, et se dirigea vers une minuscule fenêtre. C'était magnifique. On ne voyait rien de cette fenêtre. Une immensité immaculée, un océan de nuages et de flocons, un néant magique où le regard pouvait se perdre sans se retrouver. Et au milieu, si petite que s'il l'avait cherchée il ne l'aurait pas vue, une silhouette. Wanda. La seule chose que l'on apercevait d'elle était sa robe de sorcière noire. Elle battait dans le vent, comme une unique aile sombre et estropiée. Comme le pus d'une lésion ouverte. Harry la regardait tristement lorsqu'un souffle dans son cou l'alarma. Avait-il le droit d'être ici? Tant pis. La souffrance reprit le dessus.

-Pathétique, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre? Wanda était son amie. Mais si elle-même avait vu quelqu'un dans cet état, elle lui aurait craché au visage. Et puis il savait qui lui parlait. Il savait que ce n'était même pas une question. Il le savait. Il ne répondit rien. Lorsque la vision de Wanda allongée dans le froid devint trop dure pour lui et que le souffle dans sa nuque l'eût frigorifié jusqu'aux os, il se retourna. Il ne ressentit aucune surprise à voir le visage de Tom Jedusor face à lui. Ses joues de porcelaine rougies par le vent glacial, un grand sourire étirant ses fines lèvres cerise, il était plus magnifique que jamais, mesquin et provocateur. Il ne prêta pas attention à Harry qui se dégagea de sa presque étreinte dans un mouvement partagé entre le respect et l'agacement. Ses orbes intenses étaient fixées sur Wanda. Sans les croiser, Harry put y sentir ce mépris énorme que le jeune homme réservait aux faibles -à tous-. Il soupira légèrement, mais Jedusor ne l'entendit pas. Harry se rassit dans l'ombre. Il voulait juste pleurer de tout son saoul sans personne pour le juger, ni le voir, ni le consoler. Sans personne. Il voulait juste -juste- être seul. Par pitié. Mais apparemment aucune puissance supérieure n'avait entendu sa prière, car il perçut non loin au-dessus de lui une voix. Que disait-elle ? Aucune importance. Ce devait être Jedusor. Harry sentit les larmes refluer àson visage. C'était si dur, alors qu'il avait -naïvement- cru trouver en lui un frère, alors que c'était au fond à cause de lui qu'il était ici, d'affronter chaque jour son dédain et sa maudite supériorité. Et tout le monde l'adulait. Pourquoi? Les avait-il hypnotisés? Mesmérisés? Empoisonnés? La voix recommença à parler. De là où il était, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la lumière où se tenait -évidemment- Jedusor, il pouvait seulement voir sa tête brune et ses bras, qu'il agitait en baissant la tête vers quelque chose -un quelqu'un ne pouvait pas décemment être si petit-. Allons bon, voilà qu'il parlait tout seul, maintenant? Cela ferait une bonne information à divulguer contre le petit chéri de ces dames. Harry retourna à son désespoir, quand, une nouvelle fois, Jedusor se mit à parler. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller faire ça ailleurs, non? L'épuisement et le renoncement amenèrent les larmes sur le visage d'Harry. Ses pleurs à lui étaient des pleurs arides, des larmes sèches et rondes, infimes, que l'on ne pouvait deviner qu'en goûtant leur saveur à la fois acide et salée sur ses joues. Il se levait pour partir quand un nom dans le délire de Jedusor retint son attention :

-Wanda Chase... Oui... Tu t'occuperas des autres après...

Harry sursauta quand une autre voix lui répondit :

-Oui, Maître.

Peut-être était-il allongé. Il avait une voix si étrange. Construite comme sur des volutes de fumée mouvante, elle s'enroulait dans l'air et parfois crachait un sifflement féroce, sur le i du Oui. Jedusor lui-même parlait différemment. Sa voix était hachée, rythmée comme une musique tribale africaine, ponctuée de respirations frénétiques qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était en manque d'air. Peut-être était-ce un code secret. Un accent. Harry s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait -encore une fois-, c'était être seul. Savoir ce que ce fou voulait à Wanda, se battre, avoir mal, être seul. Avoir mal. Une nouvelle fois. Jedusor répondit à la question informulée de son interlocuteur mystère :

-Je déteste les faibles.

Harry serra les poings, enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Jusqu'au sang. Sang. Une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi tout se rapportait-il toujours au sang? Jedusor retourna vers l'inconnu son visage qu'il avait tourné vers la fenêtre et, guilleret, ordonna :

-Ne la tue pas. Pas complètement.

Harry bondit. Il hurla instinctivement dans le même langage que les deux assassins, sifflant et guttural, à bout de souffle.

-Mais vous êtes fous!

Il respira mal, par le nez, toussa, et reprit, toujours en criant :

-Personne ne fera rien à Wanda!

Jedusor parut sincèrement agacé, sortit sa baguette et se railla d'Harry. Il aimait que sa viande ait ce goût brûlé d'humiliation, de haine et de peur.

-Comme c'est mignon!

Harry chercha des yeux un interlocuteur possible de Jedusor. Il était en danger, il le sentait. Autant éviter les pièges. Mais il ne vit rien, à part, sur le rebord de la fenêtre ... il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur alors que Jedusor se moquait toujours de lui :

-Le chevalier blanc qui défend sa misérable bien-aimée!

Enfin il pouvait laisser aller sa vindicte. Mais il fut contrarié de découvrir que le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Tom regarda avec intérêt au bout du doigt tendu de Harry.

-Oh, _ça_...

Harry déglutit. Sur le rebord, roulé en boule, comme somnolent, un boa constrictor d'une belle teinte gris-vert reposait. D'où pouvait-il bien venir? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus peur? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, par Merlin?

Jedusor rit, puis, comme pris par une intuition soudaine, ordonna à Harry médusé :

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Harry s'esclaffa nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Jedusor n'en revenait pas. Le garçon parlait Fourchelang. Comment cela était-il possible? A sa connaissance, il n'y avait, dans cette école, que lui qui possédait ce don. Un rictus intéressé s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il avait touché le gros lot.

Tom Jedusor ne s'ennuyait plus. Mais alors plus _**du tout.**_

To Be Continued...

**NdA :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions!


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "L'assasymphonie", Mozart L'Opéra Rock

**7.**

Armando Dippet se laissa tomber dans une chaise en rotin à coté de son chaudron. L'incantation l'avait littéralement épuisé. Si seulement cela pouvait marcher... Le garçon était dangereux, il l'avait su au premier regard. S'il restait... S'il restait, le professeur préférait ne pas être là pour le voir agir. Il ferait de grandes choses, de mauvaises choses, c'était certain... Dippet se leva difficilement en appuyant ses paumes sur ses genoux, sortit et referma la porte qui ne produisit qu'un bref son sec. La clé tourna avec un chant d'oiseau mécanique, puis plus rien. Un silence étouffant s'abattit sur les cachots.

-

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ça?

Harry regarda avec agacement le visage de Jedusor se décomposer puis ses lèvres parfaites esquisser un sourire concupiscent.

-Quoi?

Jedusor ne lui prêta pas attention et, oubliant son projet d'attaquer Wanda Chase - ce qui n'était pas, tout compte fait, une _si_ bonne idée-s'assit lestement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté du serpent qu'il se mit à caresser d'un doigt indifférent. Harry déglutit. Jedusor le regarda d'un œil acéré et lui annonça très sérieusement, avec néanmoins l'ébauche d'un rictus au coin de la bouche :

-Mon cher Harry, tu viens subitement de devenir très intéressant.

Inconsciemment, Harry recula d'un pas. D'accord, Jedusor était _vraiment_ malade. Il valait mieux se méfier. On ne sait jamais, avec les psychopathes... La porte derrière lui n'était qu'à quelques mètres... Sauver Wanda... Harry ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce stupide courage qui l'avait encouragé à se jeter sur Jedusor et à lui hurler des propos incohérents. On aurait presque dit un Gryffondor. Par Salazar, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Soudain, alors qu'il risquait un regard vers l'issue, Jedusor, qui était devant lui, lança, sans qu'il le voie, un ordre murmuré à la bête :

-Retiens-le.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, une voix répondit à Jedusor :

-Oui, Maître.

Harry se retourna d'un seul coup. Hurla.

-

Le hurlement d'Harry résonna sinistrement entre les murs de la grande pièce. Il rebondit entre les pierres, glissa le long du cadre de la fenêtre, frôla Jedusor qui leva le nez pour le humer, et s'éteint dans un gargouillis terrifié. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, debout au milieu de la pièce. Le serpent coulaitlentement vers lui, miroitant dans la demi-lumière sa couleur métallisée. Le serpent parlait. C'était une succession ininterrompue de "Oui, Maître." sifflés, susurrés,murmurés, mais parfaitement intelligibles pour l'adolescent. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais la porte se ferma avec un chuintement feutré. Harry leva un regard fou vers Jedusor, qui, tout en tournant sa baguette en bois d'if entre ses longs doigts pâles, lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait désolé :

-Nous aurons plus de place pour parler ailleurs, n'est-ce-pas?

Harry sentit la chair gluante du serpent s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, essaya de crier de nouveau mais n'y arriva pas, bafouilla une malédiction, sentit les crocs du boa pénétrer son mollet, et sombra. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le noir.

Quand il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut une tasse. Adorable, au demeurant-bien qu'Harry ne soit pas un fervent admirateur des tasses en porcelaine-, décorée de petits hypogriffes magiques qui voletaient en rond, avec des dorures sur l'anse. Une tasse ra-vi-ssan-te. La seule chose un peu troublante était qu'Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison de la présence de cette tasse juste devant lui -si près qu'il louchait pour pouvoir la regarder, ce qui ne devait pas être très élégant-.

-Bois.

Harry se concentra sur la main qui tenait la tasse. Blanche,avecdes ongles soigneusement manucurés, et à l'index une lourde bague noire et or avec dessus quelque chose qui ressemblait à un symbole, un cercle qui contenait un trait vertical, enfermé dans un triangle. Cela ressemblait à un œil, et Harry frissonna en se sentant étrangement observé. La main -enfin, non, techniquement, pas la main- réitéra son ordre :

-Bois.

Harry grogna et saisit la tasse. Elle était chaude et la tiédeur rassurante dans sa paume le réconforta. Il approcha son nez des effluves qui en sortaient et reconnut la saveur familière de l'Earl Grey. Il but. Puis tout revint. En masse. Sans aucune distinction. Les souvenirs affluaient dans une cohorte désordonnée, à toute vitesse. Harry posa sa tasse d'une main tremblante et saisit sa tête à deux mains. La gueule du serpent, ouverte, sa langue fourchue d'où s'échappaient des mots. L'odeur froide de Jedusor, de mûre et d'eau de cologne, alors qu'il regardait la neige. La morsure, douloureuse, injuste. Son cri énorme qui avait envahi la salle. Wanda prostrée sous le vent, son aile blessée. Le visage narquois de Jedusor, son magnifique et irritant rictus. Le serpent. Le reflet du serpent sur la pierre. Le serpent. Ses mots. Ses mots. Les mots blessent, ceux-là mordaient. Fort. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Tout cela devait avoir une explication rationnelle. Il ricana intérieurement. Rationnelle. Haha. Bien sûr. Rationnelle dans un monde où des bouts de bois faisaient pousser des queues de cochon aux cousins imbéciles et où les tableaux parlaient entre eux. Bref. Tout cela devait avoir une explication, disons, plausible. Envisageable. Harry était d'accord pour les murs qui bougeaient et les chocolats-philtres d'amour, mais pas les serpents qui parlaient. Désolé, mais là, il saturait. Et encore, ce n'était rien de le dire. Bientôt, il allait lui pousser un bouchon sur la tête et il allait se mettre à siffler comme une cocotte-minute. Et le pire, c'est que ce ne serait même pas si étonnant que ça. Harry prit une grande inspiration, une gorgée de thé brûlant qui lui enflamma la gorge au passage, et, fumant -au propre comme au figuré-, interrogea son ravisseur :

-Bon.

Il fixa Jedusor qui semblait très amusé :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel_?

Jedusor eut l'audace de paraître choqué, ce qui énerva encore plus -si c'était possible- Harry :

- ...?

Jedusor reposa lentement sa tasse, croisa les jambes dans un geste ridiculement efféminé mais néanmoins très élégant, joignit ses mains, et répondit enfin, parlant comme si Harry avait gagné le jackpot de quelque absurde jeu télévisé -quoi qu'il était très peu probable que Jedusor connaisse la télévision, il avait tout l'air d'un gosse de riche nourri au caviar- :

-Ceci, mon cher Harry -allait-il arrêter de l'appeler "Mon cher Harry", par Merlin?- est une très _très_ bonne nouvelle pour toi -et pour moi, par la même occasion-.

Il eut un petit rire. Harry, suprêmement énervé, mit sa bouche en cul de poule, saisit sa tasse, commença à tourner frénétiquement dedans sa petite cuillère en argent, croisa les jambes, et commenta :

-Ah oui, vraiment?

Jedusor eut la bonne grâce de ne pas se sentir vexé, et continua comme si de rien n'était, sourire aux lèvres :

-Vraiment. Mon cher Harry -le cher Harry en question allait l'étrangler dans les deux minutes, s'il continuait-, tu parles le Fourchelang.

Harry se préparait à répéter "Oui, vraiment?", quand il enregistra ce qu'avait dit Jedusor. Le _quoi_?

-Le quoi?

Jedusor savourait, et ça se voyait.

-Le Fourchelang.

-Qui est ... ?

-La capacité de parler aux serpents.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Parce que c'était tout simplement impossible. Il y avait peut-être une ou deux légendes qui parlaient de ça... et bien sûr, en tant que Serpentard, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais le fait était que c'était impossible. Et c'était très bien comme ça, d'ailleurs. Harry éclata d'un rire qui sonnait curieusement faux, même à ses propres oreilles. Et, comme il pressentait que, malgré ses tentatives désespéréesde se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un gigantesque canular, le canular en question allait finir par se révéler véridique, il demanda d'une voix lasse et désabusée :

-La capacité de parler aux serpents? Comment cela peut-il être possible?

Jedusor fit la moue, apparemment déçuque son "invité" ait si vite accepté qu'il maîtrisait le langagede la gente serpentine, mais expliqua :

-Certaines personnes -à ce jour, toi et moi sommes les seules à ma connaissance- ont le pouvoir de parler aux serpents. Ils peuvent les contrôler. Salazar Serpentard était célèbre pour son habileté à parler le Fourchelang. C'est pourquoi la maison des Serpentards est représentée par un serpent.

Harry était abasourdi. Jedusor prit une autre gorgée de thé, et continua, tout en caressant sa bague :

-Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je pensais donc être le seul. Il se trouve que non. Puisque tu existes.

Harry frissonna. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'exister était son pire défaut. Jedusor semblait, curieusement, considérer qu'il était absolument impossible qu'ils fassent partie de la même famille. Pourtant, pour ce qu'Harry savait, il était orphelin, non? Harry se promit d'étudier la question. Jedusor releva la tête et dit avec un grand sourire jovial -à l'arrière-goût cruel- :

-Mais nous allons faire avec!

Harry hocha ironiquement la tête. Oui, il faudrait bien faire avec le fait qu'il était vivant. Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir son don improbable pour Jedusor? Il prêta attention aux paroles de ce dernier.

-Il paraît donc évident que tu fais partie d'une sorte d'"élite".

Jedusor avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses splendides orbes ébène. Harry l'interrompit :

-Une "élite"?

Jedusor agita sa main dans un geste agacé pour chasser la question importune :

-Oui, oui.

Il reprit :

-Une "élite" dont _je_ fais également partie.

Il toisa Harry, l'enveloppa de son regard polaire.

-Et ilest hors de question que tu salisses mon nom.

Il explicita :

-Il est hors de question que tu sois médiocre.

Il resta pensif pendant quelques secondes, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Harry :

-Tu ne dois pas être bon, tu dois être le meilleur. Tu ne dois pas être respecté, tu dois être adulé.

Il sourit, et son sourire était comme un feu, un feu vorace aux longues flammes ondulantes, un feu noir et opaque derrière lequel l'attendaient comme un tribunal, une rangée muette de pupilles impatientes de lui jeter la première pierre.

-Et cela, tu dois l'apprendre avec moi.

-

Harry avala son thé de travers. Récapitulons. En dehors du fait qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il pratiquait la _magie_, fait auquel il avait à peu près réussi à s'acclimater, et qu'il avait traversé le temps en touchant un miroir, un presqu'inconnu venait de lui annoncer 1) Qu'ils parlaient tous les deux la langue des serpents, le Fourch.... bref, et 2) Qu'il allait lui apprendre à ... à quoi, au fait? A avoir des bonnes notes en classe? A pratiquer la magie noire? (La deuxième proposition lui semblait la plus probable, entre parenthèses.) Harry toussa légèrement et annonça à Jedusor :

-Non.

Jedusor ne parut pas surpris mais l'interrogea quand même, pour s'amuser un peu avec lui, sûrement :

-Non quoi?

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel :

-Non, vous ne m'enseignerez rien du tout. Merci, j'ai déjà donné.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Wanda. Jedusor ricana :

-Eh bien, cela n'a apparemment pas porté ses fruits.

Harry s'empêcha de se jeter sur l'adolescent moqueur. Encore un de ces accès de courage -d'inconscience- typiquement Gryffondor. Allons bon. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose à Jedusor : il parait la violence avec une habileté presque surhumaine. Il soupira -lentement- par le nez, ce que Jedusor sembla trouver très divertissant, puisqu'il leva un sourcil dubitatif. Harry revint à la charge :

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous.

Jedusor lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

-Je crois que si, justement.

Harry enrageait. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant! Et c'était quoi, d'abord, cette pièce? Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, remarquablement bien éclairée par de grandes lampes en papier qui serpentaient le long des murs et des appliquesprès de la table où ils étaient assis. Les murs étaient de pierre lisse, légèrement sombre, et leur continuité était seulement troublée par l'unique porte qui se dressait à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où les deux garçons se trouvaient. Peut-être que Jedusor avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe? Harry envisagea la solution, mais s'en désintéressa aussitôt. Quoi qu'il dise, il avait besoin de Jedusor pour mieux comprendre son don. Il se replongea dans l'examen de la salle. Elle était relativement vide -un cercle de petits fauteuils couleur chair ou marron clair par-ci par-là, mais c'était tout-, à l'exception de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : un cercle intime de deux fauteuils bruns et confortables au centre desquels se dressait une minuscule table marquetée aux pieds effilés. Sur la table, devant lui, se trouvait un service en porcelaine -une théière, deux tasses et un pot de lait, ainsi qu'une sucrière et quatre cuillères en argent-. L'ensemble produisait un ensemble chaleureuxet tiède, un cocon rassurant où, d'ailleurs, Jedusor ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Ici, tout était dans le demi-ton : la lumière, tamisée mais éclatante; les fauteuils et leur couleur mi-figue mi-raisin; le service, désuet mais joli malgré tout. Jedusor, lui, était dans le perpétuel excès : ses mains étaient trop longues, trop blanches et trop fines; ses yeux étaient trop noirs et trop froids; ses cheveux étaient trop coiffés et trop intenses; son être même était trop extrême pour ne pas être incongru dans ce palace de douceur; et pourtant, il semblait y être parfaitement à l'aise, évoluant avec la grâce féline propre à ses semblables. Harry redevint hautain et assena :

-Je refuse.

Jedusor sourit d'un air ironique.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition.

Harry se glaça. Il ne dit rien, et Jedusor en profita pour lui présenter sa vision des choses :

-Soyons clairs, ce n'est pas du volontariat. Ni du babysitting.

Il s'esclaffa à sa propre boutade sans apparemmentréaliser qu'Harry et lui avaient à peu près le même âge.

-J'exige certaines choses en retour.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Comment osait-il? Jedusor ne lui prêta pas attention et poursuivit :

-Certaines choses comme, pour commencer, ta totale obéissance...

Il regarda Harry avec un air sévère de maître d'école.

-Ton succès...

Harry se serait bien écrié "Mais bien sûr!", mais il était trop ébahi pour cela. Il se contenta d'écouter la tirade du jeune homme brun qui ne se rendait de toute évidence pas compte de l'effet que ses paroles faisaient à son futur élève :

-Quelques petits services en passant...

Harry se força à ne pas imaginer les services en question. Jedusor continua son énumération :

-Une disponibilité totale...

Harry crut à une mauvaise farce. Cela devait sûrement être ça. Autrement, quoi? Jedusor le prenait pour un distributeur? Soudain, ledit Jedusor, qui avait terminé sa liste, se tourna vers Harry et le fixa au fond des yeux :

-Sauf bien sûr si tu préfères que ton don soit révélé à toute l'école...

Ce n'était que cela? Oh, eh bien il préférait affronter les regards de la gente poudlardienne pendant quelques mois plutôt qu'un Jedusor méprisant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, merci bien. Il allait glousser de soulagement -lui non plus n'avait jamais été très porté sur les gestures viriles- quand les dernières paroles de Jedusor lui rentrèrent le rire dans la gorge :

-Ou que ta petite-amie ait des problèmes...

Il caressa la tête du serpent enroulé sur le bras de son fauteuil.

-... disons, assez graves....

Harry voulut protéger Wanda mais la blessure que leur précédente dispute avait infligé à son ego l'en empêcha :

-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie!

Jedusor sourit doucement :

-A toi de voir...

Après quoi il se leva, et, laissant un Harry à la fois assommé par sa menace et écrasé sous le flot de ses nouvelles connaissances, ajouta :

-Premier cours, demain à 5 heures dans la salle commune.

Il commença à partir, mais Harry le vit repasser sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Sois à l'heure.

To Be Continued ...


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Mais je ne suis pas contre, hein!

Fond musical: "You found me", The Fray

**8.**

Il était exactement cinq heures, deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes du matin quand Harry Adder pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Assis dans un fauteuil, comme posé sur la soie vert foncé, Jedusor l'attendait -depuis combien de temps?-, un sourire froid aux lèvres :

-Tu es en retard.

Harry grogna. Il était en retard de deux minutes pour un cours qu'il ne voulait même pas avoir avec une personne qu'il soupçonnait de faire partie de sa famille et qui le méprisait. Autant dire qu'il ne se sentait pas très concerné.

-Je sais.

Le regard acéré de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face le réveilla aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide. Jedusor se leva, lissa sa robe de sorcier -qui était déjà parfaitement étale-, et fixa Harry d'un air glacial avant de se détourner.

-Fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Et il tourna les talons de sa ridicule démarche souveraine et sensuelle en laissant Harry debout, les yeux à moitié gonflés de sommeil, au milieu de la pièce. Harry soupira avant d'emboîter le pas à son nouveau professeur. Quelque chose lui soufflait que cela allait une très, _très_ mauvaise journée.

-

Jedusor marcha pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry à sa suite. Les murs du château semblaient, étrangement, les irradier de leur souffle paisible. C'était comme si le grand bâtiment de pierre grise les accueillait en son sein, entre ses boyaux de roche, comme s'il les maternait à son improbable et fantasque manière. Jedusor cheminait vite, et Harry était obligé de courir pour le suivre, les joues rouges et les mèches éparpillées. Il avait décidé de ne plus porter ses lunettes. Après tout, un sort pouvait facilement régler son problème de vue et, si à Poudlard on ne jurait que par son allure de Survivant si typique, ici il se sentait libéré de ces contraintes imbéciles. Parce qu'il voulait changer. Parce qu'il n'était pas faible. Et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Parce que, par Salazar, non il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter. Tout ce qu'il incarnait auparavant avait volé en cendres, et, telle le phénix, sa nouvelle personnalité en ressortait, plus flamboyante et Serpentard que jamais. Jedusor se tourna vers et Harry lui adressa son regard le plus méprisant, histoire de bien lui faire ressentir le mécontentement de s'être fait tirer du lit aux aurores. Mais le jeune homme n'en sembla pas affecté le moins du monde et se contenta de l'apostropher sèchement :

-Dépêche-toi.

Harry marmonna une onomatopée insultante et pressa le pas. Jedusor, malheureusement pour lui, avait entendu son grognement presque muet et s'approcha de lui à une vitesse surhumaine, avant de lui relever le visage avec sa baguette, lui enfonçant cruellement le bout de bois d'if au milieu de la trachée. Il murmura, la voix oscillante entre le sifflement et le badinage :

-Soyons clairs.

Harry essaya de déglutir mais la baguette dans sa gorge l'empêchait même de respirer.

-Je ne supporte pas que mes élèves me manquent de respect.

Harry garda la tête haute et Jedusor attrapa sa nuque d'une main impitoyable. Il tira sa tête en arrière et approcha ses lèvres féminines de l'oreille d'Harry. Il souffla doucement :

-Est-ce clair?

Harry enrageait, mais il hocha la tête pour pouvoir se dégager de l'étreinte de son adversaire. Jedusor ne le laissa se libérer qu'au bout dun moment, et lâcha, la voix étrangement indifférente :

-Très bien.

Il recula et passa une main sur son front pâle, ce qui découvrit ses yeux profonds totalement dénués d'expression. Harry le remarqua distraitement, mais il était trop occupé par sa haine pour s'en préoccuper. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cesse de haïr. Parce que c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie. Tout simplement. Il n'existait que pour ce sentiment âcre à l'odeur de fumée qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

-Allons-y.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si son soudain accès de violence n'avait été qu'une discussion amicale, comme s'il n'avait pas humilié Harry de la pire des manières, Jedusor recommença à marcher de son pas calme et grave. Harry fut bien obligé de le suivre, mais l'alléchante perspective d'une revanche le fit sourire, d'un de ces sourires que seul le nouvel Harry connaissait, le sourire de la victoire sale et sanglante, le sourire du Graal d'ébène. Son pas se fit sautillant.

Jedusor se mit à tourner en rond dans un couloir tout à fait vide, le front plissé d'une ride de concentration qui ne lui allait pas et qui finirait par s'imprimer dans son être. Harry, espiègle, s'adossa au mur, et, presque provocant de noirceur non-contenue, regarda son nouveau professeur s'éreinter à chercher quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, ne se trouvait pas là. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une porte ouvragée sortit du mur (en vérité, elle n'en était pas vraiment _sortie_, mais Harry voyait mal ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre pour qualifier cette porte qui était tout simplement là quand il avait regardé le mur vide alors qu'elle n'y était pas la seconde avant). Jedusor le toisa avec un petit sourire triomphant, comme s'il avait deviné qu'Harry doutait de sa capacité de faire apparaître une salle là où il n'y avait rien -bien que ce soit une pensée hautement compréhensible-. L'adolescent, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son élève (qui avait décidément bien des choses à apprendre, songea-t-il avec une pointe de dédain), s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et entra dans la pièce. Néanmoins, il ne la referma pas -était-ce une invitation ou la promesse des cauchemars à venir?-, et Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Derrière lui. Si seulement il avait juste réfléchi, s'il avait été aussi lâche que ses compagnons Serpentards, s'il avait fait demi-tour. Mais il n'avait même pas considéré le fait de se retourner. Parce qu'au fond de lui, endormi sous des couches d'enfance maladive et d'arrogance trop grande pour lui, quoi qu'il en dise, il restait un peu du Survivant, du nourrisson fier à la bouille ronde et aux lunettes mal mises. Et quand il entra dans cette pièce, quand il passa le seuil de cette porte comme une mariée qui s'expose aux troubles de sa vie future sous le double visage paisible de Janus, il signa l'arrêt de mort d'Harry Potter.

-

L'endroit différait en tout de la salle où Jedusor avait proposé le marché à Harry. Celle-ci était réellement plus impressionnante qu'autre chose : pour cause, elle s'étirait en longues voutes de pierre noircies par le temps, et sur ses murs d'immenses bibliothèques lambrissées semblaient renfermer le savoir universel. Vers le fond de la pièce, un étonnant arsenal d'armes et de protections anti-charmes s'entassait, lustré et menaçant. En vérité, la seule chose qui semblât un tant soit peu hospitalière était une alcôve à la droite d'Harry, où trônaient une cheminée, une table basse en mosaïque verte et argent, et deux fauteuils de cuir noir. Jedusor ne jeta aucun coup d'œil à la pièce qu'il paraissait avoir vu tant de fois qu'il s'en était lassé -bien qu'Harry se demandât comment on pouvait se lasser d'un tel étalage de science et de richesse-. Le mystérieux adolescent -qui n'était d'ailleurs adolescent que dans la finesse de ses formes graciles-, traversa la grande salle les yeux fixés au loin, comme il le faisait toujours, sans regarder quelque chose de particulier, seulement en plongeant l'intensité de ses yeux trop noirs dans le néant environnant. Il garderait cette hauteur envers les gens et les choses jusqu'à sa mort, cette façon de voir sans regarder, de ne pas savourer, d'écraser sans pitié et sans même sans rendre compte les possibles qui s'offraient à lui. C'était une de ses caractéristiques : il avait en lui un refus perpétuel de s'accorder le moindre plaisir, une punition dont lui-même ignorait les raisons et la provenance. Harry, lui, gardait dans son cœur encore jeune les douceurs de l'enfance et le courage inné qu'il portait dans ses gènes et qui s'était révélé sans pourtant se muer en dureté avec ses débuts difficiles. Comment dire que tout avait changé? Non, pas vraiment. _Quelque chose_ avait changé, oui. Il s'était rendu compte que l'amour ne réglait pas tout. Qu'il ne suffisait pas d'aimer pour être aimé en retour. Que la vision manichéenne que le vieux fou avait de la vie ne résolvait pas tout. Comme tout était différent maintenant que son existence ne se résumait plus au film en noir et blanc de l'élimination du mal suprême mais s'étalait sur un camaïeu de gris! Voilà, il avait compris une chose essentielle : qu'il fallait se battre, que tout ne viendrait pas à lui et que l'amitié, l'amour, et autres bons sentiments ne vaincraient pas. Il l'avait appris, encré dans sa peau en gros bleus douloureux et en cicatrices diverses. Mais il ne pouvait pas éradiquer ce qui le construisait intimement d'un coup de baguette. Non, sa mort se ferait lentement, il le savait, et un jour -c'était son but ultime-, il deviendrait comme Jedusor, une étoile froide, il aurait son pouvoir et sa beauté mesquine. Les films moldus avaient beau dire que l'habit ne fait pas le sorcier, Harry savait que rien ne comptait plus que les apparences. L'innocence persistante qu'il restait en lui -et qu'il traitait désormais comme une bête immonde, un cafard qui aurait place dans sa poitrine et dont il n'aurait jamais auparavant découvert l'existence- serait éradiquée. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il deviendrait comme Wanda, comme Jedusor, et la froideur avait déjà pris ses quartiers en lui, si bien qu'il s'étonnait parfois lui-même de voir des paroles si tranchantes et glacées dans sa bouche ronde et rendue purpurine par le froid. Harry traversa lui aussi la pièce immense en s'émerveillant sans bruit, à la suite de son nouveau mentor. Jedusor était déjà assis dans l'un des fauteuils dont la noirceur faisait ressortir la lividité maladive de sa peau. Il attendait. Voilà encore une chose qui les différenciait. Harry celait en lui une part de vivacité bondissante, une impatience juvénile qui pouvait le consummer. Jedusor, lui, semblait avoir un temps infini devant lui, et ne craignait pas de rester assis là, muet, figé dans une attente infime mais qui révélait encore une fois combien ils étaient dissemblables. Hary s'assit en face de lui et entreprit de tortiller entre ses doigts une de ses mèches indomptables. Bien sûr, il se demandait ce que Jedusor allait lui faire faire, mais il était hors de question de demander. Parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Il ne demandait pas. On lui disait, où il le découvrait. Pour un enfant, il avait vite découvert les règles du jeu. Jedusor releva le buste et posa ses mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées :

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre.

Il détourna son regard de l'ombre où il était fixé et toisa Harry d'un air méprisant :

-Tu es médiocre.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une constatation, et Harry, outré par ce ton las et hautain, allait se récrier, mais Jedusor l'arrêta d'un geste de main péremptoire.

-Tt-tt-tt. Nous n'avons pas le temps, Adder.

Harry, -une fois de plus-, rougit d'humiliation -il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui parle comme à une enfant de six ans- et se renfonça dans son siège. La vengeance viendrait -en son temps-. Jedusor siffla et le boa énorme et presque rouge eut l'air de sortir du mur, de se décoller laborieusement d'une antre nourricière pour glisser paresseusement jusqu'à eux. Il avait une tête vaguement triangulaire, un peu grasse, piquetée de tâches plus sombres, et un gros corps graisseux qui se tortillait sur le sol et dont on ne voyait que la partie supérieure, écailleuse et rêche. Le serpent escalada le genoux de Jedusor, puis son bras, et se lova dans le creux de son épaule. On pouvait voir à présent ses deux petits yeux globuleux et son ventre blanchâtre et mou. Harry plissa les yeux puérilement pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il trouvait familier chez l'animal. Et puis d'un coup cela lui revint. Comme tous les souvenirs ils s'invitèrent en masse, cognant contre les bords rocheux de son crâne, et il revit l'habitant de la petite cage, celui du zoo à Londres, même si sa couleur avait quelque chose de différent qui le transformait en languissant amas de chair. Il devait sûrement habiter au Brésil. C'était le pays de sa race. Le serpent le lui avait dit, cinquante ans plus tard. Le visage d'Harry reprit quelques couleurs sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et, questionnant instinctivement dans sa langue natale la bête somnolente, il demanda :

-Comment est le Brésil?

Le serpent retourna sa tête minuscule dans sa direction et le dévisagea de ses yeux perçants et si noirs qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec ceux de Jedusor s'ils n'avaient pas été si immobiles. C'était une sensation étrange que d'être examiné par ces deux orbes sans paupières, et Harry se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise d'avoir posé la question, d'autant plus que Jedusor avait lui aussi dirigé son attention sur lui et qu'il avait désormais deux paires de pupilles ébènes et profondes qui semblaient irrémédiablement attachées à son être. Puis, si lentement que c'en paraissait presque obscène, le serpent sortit sa langue rougeâtre et fourchue et répondit :

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon pays natal.

Harry parut sincèrement surpris. Trop sincèrement, pensa Jedusor. Le gosse était trop sincère. Mais il arrangerait ça. Avec le temps, sans doute.

-Pourquoi?

Jedusor n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai. Mais la plupart lui inspiraient plus d'indifférence qu'autre chose. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait _vraiment_ pas, c'était qu'on l'ignore. Il n'avait pas passé une année et demi à user de son intelligence brillante pour se composer une cour -dont il n'avait par ailleurs rien à faire, mais cela était une autre histoire- pour qu'on l'ignore. Non. On n'ignorait pas Tom Jedusor. Peut-être parce qu'on l'avait toujours ignoré, peut-être pour une autre raison mystérieuse mais qui sentait à plein nez la crasse des couloirs de l'orphelinat et le sel séché, il avait développé une allergie à l'ignorance. Sous toutes ses formes. Seul lui y avait le droit, mais il n'en usait que très peu et sous cette forme dérivée qu'on appelait indifférence. Il se racla la gorge avec distinction, mais assez fort pour que les deux autres -le serpent et le gamin- reportent leur attention sur lui avec un air coupable -comme s'ils avaient déjà parfaitement compris que la domination de Jedusor sur eux était totale et qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se déroger à leur maigre statut d'esclaves plus ou moins consentants et ensorcelés-. Le boa ravala la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner et Jedusor compléta nonchalamment:

-Cet idiot a trouvé le moyen de se faire capturer à la naissance et j'ai fini par le délivrer.

Harry se renfonça dans le siège avec un sifflement désabusé qui voulait plus ou moins dire «Ah.». Pas «Ah» et trois petits points, le genre de Ah évasif qui en demande plus -trop-, le Ah. et point qui ne voulait au fond dire que Ah., point final. Ah, je sais, c'est moche. Parce que c'était moche, vraiment. Et Harry -Harry Adder- voyait bien comment Jedusor allait réussir à lui subtiliser en douceur tout ce qui en lui était encore enfantin -jusqu'à ses joues rondes de chérubin trop nourri- : à coup de privations de liberté comme celle-ci, à peine remarquées, cachées sous des couches de «Oui, Maître.», de voyages avortés et de commandements subtils. Il le voyait. La vipère en lui s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs, parce qu'il allait enfin devenir celui qu'il aspirait à être, mais quelque part, recroquevillée, une infime part de nostalgie, de mélancolie mal soignée le suppliait de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège, de se débattre dents et crochets contre cette hégémonie du mal sur son esprit déjà trop corrompu. Peu importe. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Jedusor, comme s'il savait lire les pensées houleuses qui traversaient l'âme -sa petite et douce âme, la boule de poils douce sur laquelle commençaient à apparaître les stigmates de la haine- de son protégé, sourit d'un faux air compatissant et demanda d'un ton badin :

-Nous commençons, mon cher Harry?

Harry se dit que l'autre avait sûrement dû comprendre qu'il détestait cette ridicule appellation, doucereuse, presque écœurante, qui se mélangeait avec les étoffes soyeuses de ses robes sûrement hors de prix, et qu'il le faisait uniquement pour l'énerver. Peu importe. Cela ne serait qu'une chose de plus qu'il ne supporterait pas chez cet homme, en plus de l'étrange fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui et de sa mystérieuse apparition dans le Miroir. Il sourit, lui aussi, comme la parfaite réplique qu'il essayerait de ne pas devenir :

-Commençons.

Jedusor s'enfonça profondément dans le fauteuil, fit distraitement apparaître un feu dans la cheminée de marbre intraitable; il croisa encore une fois les jambes, si bien qu'on ne voyait en réalité de lui que ses deux genoux dressés comme des figures de proue dans l'air moite de la salle; tout son dos, son torse et ses cuisses étaient ensevelis dans la chair soyeuse des coussins; de son visage, Harry pouvait voir à peine plus que ses yeux qui ne cillaient jamais, légèrement surélevés par rapport aux deux petits ilots de tissu qui recouvraient les protubérances osseuses de ses genoux. Ainsi, il devenait une sorte de créature étrange, perdue entre le monstre et l'humain difforme; il régnait en lui une étrange dissymétrie que sa face parfaitement lisse ne parvenait pas à combler, une sorte de déséquilibre inconscient que sa posture accentuait. Jedusor fit aussi apparaître une bouteille d'alcool, du scotch peut-être, et ses bras auparavant engloutis dans son giron se posèrent sur les accoudoirs, dérangeants dans leur blancheur tranchante et impitoyable. Il remplit deux verres du liquide épais et en tendit un Harry qu'il ne semblait pas voir, perdu sans doute dans des cogitations plus profondes et plus obscures. Harry le prit et le en approcha ses lèvres. Aussitôt, l'odeur âcre de l'alcool le prit à la gorge. Il hésita à le reposer sur la table de mosaïque, mais Jedusor semblait trouver mortellement naturel de déguster un scotch -apparemment de très bonne facture- à douze ans, dans un gros verre taillé sur les facettes duquel la lumière basse renvoyait ses rais subtils. Comme s'il avait compris de quoi le monde était fait, et qu'il patientait calmement jusqu'à ce que l'âge le délivre de sa prison pour pouvoir conquérir d'autres territoires; il régnait en lui une attente sourde et dilatée, apposée du sceau de la conviction qu'il gouvernait et que le mieux qu'il avait à faire en attendant l'échéance était de se gaver de connaissances. Harry prit donc entre ses lèvres la fine pellicule de verre et avala une longue gorgée qui lui brûla les sens et lui donna l 'impression d'avoir été court-circuité pendant un instant; puis tout revint à la normale et Harry sentit juste la langue chaude de l'alcool caresser puissamment sa gorge. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, mais la saveur de corvée nécessaire que lui annotait Jedusor résonnait en arrière-goût dans la bouche pâteuse d'Harry. Il se concentra sur l'adolescent face à lui; il ingérait le liquide en petites gorgées tranquilles. Se moquait-il?

-Il faut savoir, dit soudain Jedusor, que nous sommes différents des autres.

Son regard absent électrisa Harry.

-Nous sommes supérieurs.

Il n'y avait aucune supériorité dans sa voix, seulement l'élégance posée de la certitude; le désintérêt étoilé de l'évidence.

Harry frissonna, entre l'exaltation et le dégoût.

To Be Continued...


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes personnages, c'est à dire Wanda pour l'instant et d'autres à venir...

Fond musical: "Top of the world", Kate Voegele (ma petite fixette du moment)

**9.**

Wanda se leva péniblement, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et les pieds douloureux d'avoir trop couru. Cette nuit ... cette nuit avait été affreuse et splendide. Quand la neige avait arrêté de tomber, quand les badauds s'étaient détournés d'elle, longtemps après que tous soient rentrés dormir, quand la douleur avait été si glacée par le vent mesquin qu'elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, Wanda s'était relevée. Elle avait ramené les pans de sa cape de velours autour d'elle, comme pour obtenir un maigre réconfort qui lui échappait, et s'était dirigée vers la forêt interdite. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle pouvait aller. Son seul refuge. L'antre des monstres. Et elle avait couru. Des jours, des heures, des années, une éternité faite d'arbres frêles et d'étendues immaculées, de sang et d'ombres impénétrables. Elle avait couru jusqu'à devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'annihiler en elle : l'Animal. Seuls dans leur malsaine intimité, ils avaient traversé la forêt en grandes enjambées féroces, mordu le vent à pleines dents, chassé les rongeurs et hurlé à la lune. La douleur ne s'en était pas allée pour autant. Au contraire, l'hurlante complainte des plaines l'avait galvanisée, et Wanda savait que le réveil du lendemain n'en serait que plus difficile. Peu importe. Elle avait couru, la lune l'avait portée, nourrie, soignée. Maintenant elle devait en payer le prix.

La jeune fille se leva et posa l'un après l'autre ses pieds délicats sur le sol. Un soupir de douleur faillit lui échapper, mais elle le retint pour ne pas alerter ses camarades. Elle passa ses doigts sur le creux de sa taille à travers le tissu tiède de sa chemise de nuit qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. La pression de ses doigts sur sa blessure à peine refermée lui arracha une grimace. Elle s'avança vers la salle de bains en appréciant la caresse du tissu émeraude sur ses mollets. C'était idiot, mais c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus dans les matins comme celui-ci, brumeux et blanchâtres, où le brouillard épais recouvrait entièrement le château dont seules les tours crevaient les nuages. Elle serra sur sa poitrine ses bras recouverts des lourdes manches de brocart de sa robe. A contrecoeur, elle finit par se dévêtir, et attendit que ses compagnes de dortoir soient parties pour examiner sa plaie. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais elle ne pourrait pas aller à l'infirmerie... Si Pomfresh le découvrait... Ce serait l'horreur. Les yeux de Wanda s'assombrirent alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe par-dessus son chemisier de crêpe. Personne ne le découvrirait.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil rouge alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la grande salle et passait devant les dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard. Ce temps-là était révolu.

-

Harry Adder regarda anxieusement sa montre d'argent. Jedusor le remarqua et lui demanda :

-Qu'as-tu en première heure?

Harry grogna :

-Libre.

Jedusor lui adressa un effrayant sourire qui découvrait ses dents outrageusement blanches :

-Parfait.

Il reposa son verre où ne subsistait qu'une fine pellicule de liquide doré et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lentement, comme s'il voulait recueillir chaque particule de saveur qu'il pourrait y rester.

-Mon cher Harry, que sais-tu sur le Fourchelang?

Jedusor sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose et eut un petit rire méprisant qui mit Harry hors de lui.

-Ah, oui... rien.

Harry serra les poings, mais Jedusor continua son exposé :

-Tu as donc la faculté de parler aux serpents. Plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir...

Il tourna autour de son doigt sa grosse bague noire.

-Un, tu ne te rendras pas compte quand tu le parleras. Comme tu as pu le voir.

Harry acquiesça.

-Il faut donc que tu sois particulièrement vigilant -selon les occasions, bien sûr-. Si tu veux être discret, parler le Fourchelang n'est pas forcément la meilleure option.

Jedusor rejeta sa tête en arrière et une lueur de dédain s'alluma dans ses pupilles sombres.

-Selon la croyance populaire -il jeta ce mot comme un crachat ignoble-, le Fourchelang est la langue des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Les Gryffondors tremblent devant nous, les Serpentards nous vénèrent.

Jedusor respira lentement et reprit :

-Deux, tu ne _commandes_ pas aux serpents. Tu peux effectivement leur parler, mais, sauf pouvoir extraordinaire ou serpent très docile ...

Il caressa la tête du boa qui frémit.

-...tu ne peux pas leur ordonner de faire des choses. Bien sûr, la suggestion peut-être utile. Le chant, aussi. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Jedusor semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion dont il sortit en concluant :

-Voilà les règles du jeu.

Il adressa une œillade à Harry et poursuivit d'une voix où l'humour ne perçait pas :

-A toi de jouer.

-

Wanda tapotait avec ses doigts une mélodie sur la table des Serpentards en gardant la tête haute sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses contemporains. _La, si, la, do ... _La gloire n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps. Le duo. Harry. Elle battit des cils pour essayer d'évaporer la larme qui grossissait sous sa paupière. _Ré, la, fa, sol ..._ Bien sûr, elle ne s'évapora pas et roula sur la joue livide de la jeune femme avant d'aller se couper en deux sur le bord de sa coupe en cuivre. _La, si, la, do ..._ La larme se dilua dans le thé -du thé vert importé spécialement de Chine- et Wanda se fit la réflexion que le breuvage allait avoir un goût diffus de sel. Alors elle ne le boirait pas. Tant pis. _Ré, la, fa, sol ... _Pourtant elle avait soif. Elle était descendue juste pour ça. Sentir le liquide serpenter dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait même pas faim. _La, si, la, do ..._ Sans y réfléchir vraiment, Wanda porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée de liquide. Il coula sur les parois de son estomac et la brûla. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle allait avoir la bouche pâteuse maintenant. _Ré, la, fa, sol ... _Ah, on ne sentait presque pas le sel. Seulement un petit arrière-goût de tristesse. Ou peut-être que c'était elle. Ce n'aurait pas été étonnant, au demeurant. _La, si, la, do ..._ Son regard cerné navigua sur les élèves pour essayer d'apercevoir Harry. Mais elle tourna la tête et se reconcentra sur son breuvage. Comment pouvait-elle appeler ça? Le thé aux larmes ... _Ré, la, fa, sol ... _

-

Jedusor passa son doigt sur le ventre blanchâtre de son serpent et demanda :

-Appelle-le.

Harry déglutit :

-Quoi?

Jedusor fixa le jeune garçon droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répéter. Tom Jedusor ne disait pas les choses deux fois. Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa le sifflement couler de sa langue jusqu'au serpent. Le son ressemblait à un chuintement d'éventail, doux et long, vif comme une flammèche :

_-Viens..._

Le serpent ne bougea pas et Harry fronça les sourcils, enfant déconcerté dans son jeu auparavant si simple :

_-Viens..._

Jedusor le regardait avec intérêt, apparemment froid mais secrètement impressionné. C'était étrange que le gamin maîtrise déjà si bien le langage des serpents. Peut-être que c'était un vrai, comme lui... Le serpent ne bougeait pas sur son épaule, enchaîné par son propre ordre qui lui intimait de ne pas répondre à l'adolescent ébouriffé, mais, si son pouvoir n'égalait pas celui de Jedusor, il restait conséquent. Jedusor arrêta Harry d'un signe de tête :

-Arrête.

Harry leva sur lui deux yeux verts brûlants de haine, et Jedusor crut apercevoir dans le fond de ses pupilles couleur lac d'hiver une orange sanguine dressée comme une idole. Il noua ensemble ses doigts noueux de pianiste et dit :

-Continuons.

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des mains de son vis-à-vis. Ses mains dont les doigts se tordaient comme des branches de bouleau blanches fièrement dressées dans le ciel noir. Ses mains aux ongles finement manucurés, que rien ne semblait pouvoir souiller. Ses mains qui connaissaient le sang et la magie noire. Ses mains de dieu, ses mains qui promettaient une gloire mortelle. Jedusor agita son poignet droit et sa bague d'or trop grande s'entrechoqua avec une de ses articulations. Il continua :

-Le chant Fourchelang n'est connu que par un nombre restreint de personnes. Dont je fais partie. Les frères moldus -Harry frissonna à son ton dur- Grimm ont, après en avoir découvert l'existence, écrit un conte qui l'évoque : _Le joueur de flûte de Hamelin_, à ceci près que le joueur de flûte se servait de son instrument et qu'il attirait -non pas les serpents, le peuple en avait bien trop peur pour qu'on les mette dans un conte-, mais les rats, et, par la suite, les enfants.

Jedusor reprit son souffle.

-Le chant Fourchelang n'est pas sûr. S'il est mal maîtrisé, il peut entraîner la folie du serpent ou de son «maître».

Une lumière éclaira son œil à la mention des abysses démentielles et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir qui balançait entre appréhension et admiration.

-On ne chante pas le Fourchelang, assena Jedusor en fixant sur le marbre de la cheminée les diffractions colorées qu'y renvoyait le vitrail oblongue qui les surplombait.

-On vit le chant.

Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, comme épuisé par sa tirade, et ferma brièvement ses paupières. Puis il les rouvrit et chanta.

-

Wanda regarda d'un œil vide le professeur d'histoire de la magie, Mme Yuckley. Elle cacha son visage opalin derrière le rideau de sa chevelure neigeuse et se saisit dans sa trousse d'un crayon de papier. Elle prit la mine entre ses doigts pincés et se réjouit de la petite douleur aiguë qui traversa son corps dans une étincelle régénératrice. Elle serra plus fort, et une goutte de sang sortit péniblement de sa chrysalide de chair pour aller s'écraser sur le parchemin devant elle. Une groseille minuscule, écarlate, désespérément vivante, qui formait une tâche ronde sur le papier froissé. Un peu comme une bouche rougie par le froid, que le vent aurait malmenée, une bouche rendue cerise par les baisers et les gerçures. Une bouche d'enfant, qu'on aurait pu enfouir dans une de ces grosses écharpes de laine blanc cassé. Une bouche joyeuse, qui ne dirait que des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à faire mal, comme les enfants font mal, avec ingénuité et jouissance, puis comme les adolescents, un mal furieux et passager. Une bouche. Juste une bouche qui n'était même pas au milieu de la feuille. Wanda leva la mine de plomb légèrement souillée, et, après quelques traits où le sang coagulé empêcha le crayon de faire une trace, dessina un œil. Légèrement au dessus de la bouche, un seul œil vivace où l'on pouvait presque voir une lueur, ourlé de cils noirs qui lui donnaient un air féminin. Emportée par son élan, elle traça l'ovale d'un visage, le renflement léger d'une joue enfantine, un cou gracile et fier, l'arrondi d'une oreille qui pointerait entre les mèches. Elle s'attela à la chevelure : un amas désordonné d'épis fous, qui dépassaient de tous les côtés, longs mais pas trop, tombant sur son grand front et y tranchant des parcelles blanches. Elle contempla pendant quelques minutes son oeuvre, le cœur bizarrement battant, et remarqua qu'il manquait à son oeuvre un œil, l'oeil droit. Cela lui faisait une silhouette étrange, souriante, à laquelle il semblait manquer l'étincelle. Cet oubli lui donnait une dissymétrie alarmante, oppressante, et Wanda, en examinant de plus près le dessin, réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Harry! Son nez, son œil, son front large, le grain de sa peau, son sourire en coin, une légère bavure de la goutte. Harry! Son fils, son ami, son âme. Rageuse, Wanda dessina rapidement un deuxième œil à son personnage. Quand la cloche sonna, elle se releva, satisfaite, prit son sac et laissa sur la table, comme une épave dont personne ne voudrait, le dessin. Son œil droit avait la paupière à demi baissée, zébrée par deux mèches de cheveux coloriées en noir qui lui faisaient comme des cicatrices. Dans la pupille brillait un éclat de colère adolescente, une haine pure de toute souillure, qui déformait ses traits parfaits.

-

Jedusor chanta pendant de longues minutes. Sa voix crémeuse suinta sur son corps, atteignit Harry en vagues sucrées, le submergea. Les submergea. Il prenait toute la place, envahissait la pièce, dépassait les limites humaines. C'était à la fois une invitation et une menace. Chaud et glacial. Harry se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par son odeur sauvage de liberté trompeuse, et il dut se cramponner au bras de son fauteuil pour ne pas s'écrouler aux pieds de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Quand Jedusor s'arrêta de chanter, de susurrer, de chuchoter son entêtante comptine, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et riva ses deux onyx sur le visage pâle de Harry. Il leva sa main dans l'air et y traça une arabesque élégante. Il rejoignit ses doigts et les fixa comme s'il venait d'attraper un butin inestimable :

-Sens la.

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif mais ne dit rien. Jedusor continua, pris dans une espèce de transe qui le transportait.

-Sens la! Tu la sens?

Il mit ses doigts sous le nez d'Harry qui n'essaya même pas de sentir autre chose que l'odeur fuyante de l'air. Jedusor sortit de sa folie passagère et se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un léger soupir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, posa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez dans un geste aristocratique, puis les enleva, rouvrit ses paupières et ficha ses orbes affolantes de beauté dans celles d'Harry :

-La peur.

Il inspira longuement et sourit, comme exalté par une fragrance indécelable.

-Sens la.

Harry commençait à se dire que Jedusor déraillait sérieusement quand celui-ci se leva et saisit une canne à pommeau doré sortie de nulle part. Il s'éloigna en silence, de sa démarche chaloupée, et, au moment de franchir la lourde porte de métal, se tourna vers Harry :

-Sens la peur, possède la, et chante.

La porte en se refermant produit un son qui ressemblait à un inquiétant murmure.

-

_**Le soir.**_

La table des Serpentards ne résonnait que du son confus de mastication et de quelques chuchotements indiscrets quand Harry y arriva. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers Wanda. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans elle. Il n'était rien sans elle. Mais quand il arriva derrière elle, quand son regard parcourut les lignes fines de son dos, sublimées par la cascade de neige de sa chevelure, il ne put rien dire. Rien faire. Il resta seulement là, debout, immobile, à se souvenir. Wanda se leva au ralenti. Les jambes d'abord, puis la subtile cambrure de ses hanches, son menton droit. Elle se plaça exactement en face de lui, là où avait été Jedusor le matin même, et ne bougea pas. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, sans un geste, à se dévorer et à se maudire? Qui sait? Un siècle, un an, une seconde. Ils se souvinrent ensemble, communièrent leurs plus belles expériences, effacèrent les fautes et salèrent les anciennes blessures. Quand Wanda éleva sa main, comme si elle tranchait le silence, Harry sut qu'elle lui pardonnait. Mais les doigts de son amie percutèrent durement sa joue de petit garçon. Imprimèrent leur rancune dans sa chair. Le molestèrent, lui firent mal, plus mal encore que les mots et les maux, que les armes et les déclarations d'amour. Harry chancela, et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte sa langue lécha le sang à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il aimait tellement ce goût-là, métallisé et dur. Il releva la tête vers Wanda dont le visage neutre l'examinait sans pitié. Elle était si belle. Sa main reposait avec grâce sur ses reins, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi en faire, comme une criminelle qui chercherait à cacher l'arme de son crime. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi encore un long moment, entre acceptation et doute, amour et haine. Ils tournèrent et retournèrent leurs certitudes, les torturèrent jusqu'à leur extraire une quintessence de vérité. Alors ils découvrirent. La vérité. Le bras d'Harry s'enroula autour de la taille de son amie et la main de Wanda se posa sur son épaule. Tout trouva sa place. Ils partirent ensemble, poitrine bombée et sang neuf, sous l'oeil étonné mais habitué de leurs compatriotes Serpentards. Ils partirent ensemble, ils laissèrent derrière eux les rancunes et les brisures, et exhibèrent fièrement leurs nouvelles cicatrices.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il avait eu raison. Elle lui pardonnait.

Le lendemain matin, quand Wanda Chase descendit de son dortoir, Harry l'attendait.

Comme toujours.

To Be Continued ...

**NdA :** Bonjour bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, légèrement en retard. Après celui-ci, il me reste uniquement deux chapitres déjà écrits, alors profitez en! A part ça, eh bien, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes personnages, c'est à dire Wanda pour l'instant et d'autres à venir...

Fond musical: "The Ice Is Getting Thiner", Death Cab For Cutie

**10.**

Le professeur Dippet prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il n'y arriverait jamais et pourtant il était plus qu'impératif que le gamin rentre chez lui. Depuis quelques semaines ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat innocent qu'il y avait vu lors de leur première rencontre, progressivement mais indéniablement remplacé par une sorte de calme froid, aiguisé et calculateur. Lui, l'enfant, était déjà devenu presque adulte : une année encore et la transformation serait achevée. Mais il ne finirait pas la transformation. Pas si lui, Armando Dippet, avait la chance de l'empêcher.

-LOSS-

_**1 mois plus tard.**_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harry travaillait avec Jedusor et les résultats étaient spectaculaires. Harry avait perdu les rondeurs enfantines : son visage était à présent presque semblable à celui de Jedusor, long et aiguisé avec dans ses yeux la lueur cruelle de la victoire. Il avait aussi acquis cette élégance presque surnaturelle qui caractérisait celui qu'il appelait en secret le Jumeau; et bien qu'il n'eût pas encore son indescriptible sensualité, qu'il gardait celée sous les dernières couches d'enfance exorcisée, il avait gagné parmi les élèves de Poudlard une notoriété conséquente. On ne le voyait jamais seul : Wanda ou Jedusor évoluaient en permanence à son côté, comme deux gardes du corps à la carrure fine mais indéniablement menaçante. Ils faisaient en sorte de se croiser le moins possible, et Harry sentait bien qu'entre eux deux l'entente n'était pas vraiment parfaite. Il ne s'en mêlait pas : les affaires d'adultes -il considérait les deux adolescents comme des adultes, une sorte de parents intransigeants et cruels- ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Ses progrès en magie, entre ses deux professeurs improvisés et les longues journées de cours, étaient également une réussite : il ne croisait presque plus les œillades méprisantes de Jedusor. Il était en train d'y arriver. Et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-LOSS-

Le petit-déjeuner à Poudlard était une sorte d'évènement : il tenait à la fois lieu d'orgie, de journal du matin puisqu'on y apprenait toutes les nouvelles du jour, et de dépotoir à ragots. La seule table où le volume sonore était en dessous des cent vingt décibels était la table des Serpentards. Au milieu de l'essaim de commères vert et argent, trois adolescents mangeaient sans bruit -mais pas sans appétit- : Jedusor, placé à la gauche d'Harry, sa hanche presque collée à la sienne dans une espèce de mouvement protecteur et dominateur à la fois; lui-même, débonnaire, occupé à engouffrer à peu près tout ce qui était comestible sur la table; et Wanda, en face d'eux, coincée entre le regard froid de Jedusor et l'œillade affectueuse d'Harry.

Le directeur Dippet se leva et attira l'attention de la salle avec un bruit de cloche magiquement amplifié.

-Chers étudiants ...

Les chers étudiants en question se lançaient des regards affligés.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter aujourd'hui ...

La plupart se replongèrent dans leurs tartines.

-... une nouvelle élève.

Les murmures se turent et mille paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul bloc. Dippet sourit.

-Voilà donc Siohban Huntington. Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, en troisième année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

En fait d'accueil chaleureux, une faible salve d'applaudissements éclata à la table des Serdaigles avant de s'éteindre presque aussitôt.

La jeune fille -Siohban- ne parut pourtant pas vexée et se leva pour rejoindre sa table. Elle était grande, les cheveux longs, profondément noirs qui lui flottaient dans le dos comme une bannière sombre. Elle s'avança de sa démarche scandaleuse entre les tables et accrocha du regard le petit groupe qui la scrutait sans réel intérêt. Un grand sourire déchira son visage mat et elle abaissa sa paupière ourlée d'immenses cils noirs en un clin d'oeil provocant. Aucun d'eux ne cilla.

Siohban s'assit sur un banc en bombant la poitrine qu'elle avait pourtant déjà avantageuse, et mordit avec entrain dans une tartine.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait se plaire ici.

-LOSS-

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle, depuis ces longues semaines de travail acharné, Harry n'avait pas su réussir, c'était le chant Fourchelang. Rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau essayer, essayer de ressentir la peur -et il la connaissait, pas de problème avec ça-, il ne parvenait pas à la capturer dans le creux de ses lèvres et à la moduler en notes séduisantes, comme le faisait si bien Jedusor. La réflexion l'amena à penser à son ... à son quoi, finalement? La relation qu'ils entretenaient n'avait pas de nature. Des amis? Sûrement pas. Père et fils? Non, non plus, quelque chose de plus intense les unissait. Profond. Sombre. Élève et maître? Mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose, encore, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas définir mais qui assurément était là?

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour se rendre en cours, et Wanda lui prit le bras avec douceur. Jedusor n'était plus là, parti sans doute s'adonner à d'autres obscures marottes qui ne regardaient que lui. Il se tourna vers son amie et la questionna d'une voix presque inaudible, étouffée par le vacarme ambiant :

-Wan?

Elle baissa la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à poursuivre son interrogation.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Jedusor?

La question était là, en suspens, posée, crue, éclatante dans la nuée des non-dits permanents. Wanda soupira sans le regarder.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, Harry ... Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

-Oui, je comprends.

Wanda releva les yeux vers lui, partagée entre étonnement et espoir.

-Vraiment?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et esquissa une petite moue désolée et craquante.

-Non.

Wanda rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant, incapable de résister à son charme dévastateur de gamin contrit. Il se joignit à elle et le couloir résonna de leurs éclats mi-joueurs mi-nostalgiques.

-LOSS-

Jedusor entra dans la Salle sur Demande sans bruit, un léger sourire étalé sur ses lèvres diaphanes. Dans le noir, une forme bougeait légèrement, une sorte de monstre nocturne formé de draps et de cheveux épars. Jedusor laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui dégringola en perles acides, et dit presque joyeusement :

-Je suis là.

La forme s'immobilisa et répondit ironiquement :

-Non, sérieux?

Jedusor ne s'offusqua pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix qui éclata dans l'air, un peu sèche mais indéniablement sensuelle :

-Bon, tu viens?

Le ton de Jedusor était bas quand il répondit :

-J'arrive.

L'obscurité étouffa la fin de leur conversation.

-LOSS-

Anton Uxley était le préfet des Serpentards. Il n'était pas réputé pour être particulièrement amical, mais les élèves le respectaient, en raison de son origine respectable : sa famille avait un grand impact sur le monde sorcier. En effet, son père possédait le journal le plus célèbre dans la communauté magique, _"La Gazette du Sorcier"_. Il travaillait également au ministère, où il réservait une place pour son fils dans l'avenir. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, Wanda ne releva pas la tête : étant de nature solitaire, elle n'était pas habituée à être abordée, et ne répondait généralement pas aux sollicitations qui venaient de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Harry.

-Wanda?

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Excuse-moi, tu es bien Wanda Chase?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'importun.

-Oui, en effet.

Anton lui adressa un sourire froid.

-LOSS-

La forme tira Jedusor vers lui, sans délicatesse. Celui-ci tomba sur le lit et laissa son vis-à-vis le chevaucher.

-Peter ...

Le Peter en question grogna et s'attaqua au cou de Jedusor qu'il se mit à mordiller fiévreusement.

-Peter ...

Jedusor essaya de se dégager.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ...

Peter leva vers lui deux pupilles incandescentes, couleur d'ambre en flammes, et colla soudainement sa bouche à celle de Tom. Le baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à ce que Peter, haletant, se relève, assis sur sa taille. Il fixa Tom pendant de longues secondes et, ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête et les liant entre ses mains, lui répondit :

-Tom ... Ferme ta gueule.

Le sourire de Tom donna à leur baiser une saveur exotique qui les plongea dans un océan de luxure.

-LOSS-

Anton s'assit sur le bord de la table où Wanda étudiait sans se soucier de froisser quelques feuilles. Wanda plissa les yeux et attendit que le préfet se prononce sur la raison de son intrusion.

-Tu vois, la nouvelle, Siohban?

Le clin d'oeil mutin de la jeune fille se rappela au souvenir de Wanda. Elle hocha la tête.

-A peu près.

Anton frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Très bien, parfait.

Wanda leva un sourcil dubitatif devant l'exubérant garçon.

-Le préfet de Serdaigle m'a demandé si tu pouvais lui faire visiter le château.

Wanda sursauta et lâcha son stylo qui roula vers le bord de la table. Anton l'attrapa et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Wanda se ressaisit :

-Pourquoi?

Anton haussa les épaules et se leva pour s'éloigner, le stylo toujours coincé entre l'index et le majeur.

-C'est la fille qui t'a _tout particulièrement_-

Il se pencha vers elle avec une lueur vicieuse dans l'œil.

-demandée comme guide.

Il rit d'un rire gras et rauque.

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, je crois!

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, et, avant que Wanda n'aie eu le temps de lui demander de lui rendre son stylo ou de _quoi_ est-ce qu'il parlait, exactement, sa haute silhouette avait disparu derrière la grande porte de métal.

-LOSS-

Tom écarta ses bras graciles et imberbes pour permettre à Peter de déboutonner sa chemise. Peter eut un sourire tordu et commença à ouvrir les boutons un par un. Il en eut vite assez et se redressa pour embrasser Jedusor, un baiser sauvage seulement guidé par cette passion destructrice et charnelle qui les unissait. Il encercla sa nuque de ses bras et, couchant Tom au creux du lit qu'ils partageaient parfois, comme ici, entre deux crimes, descendit lentement ses paumes le long des hanches du garçon. Il releva les pans de la chemise et se mit à embrasser l'abdomen de Tom, lentement, des baisers piquants, intenses, colorés comme un sabbat dansant. Les mains de Tom se serrèrent sur les draps et il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement.

-LOSS-

Wanda se dirigea vers la tour des Serdaigle de son pas éternellement grave, empreint de nonchalance et de beauté tranquille. Elle remarqua immédiatement Siohban. Elle n'avait pas encore revêtu sa robe de sorcière, et portait en tout et pour tout un chemisier léger et un short de jean ridiculement court, sur lesquels pendait une besace à franges. Elle ne se décolla pas du mur où elle était appuyée pour saluer Wanda, mais la fixa droit dans les yeux avec cette même insolence crâne qu'elle avait eu à son égard plus tôt dans la journée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lentement, délibérément. Wanda soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée? Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille et tendit la main :

-Je m'appelle Wanda.

Siohban eut un sourire en coin.

-Je sais.

Elle ignora la main tendue de Wanda et, avant même que Wanda ait pu réaliser, approcha ses lèvres de sa joue où elle appuya un baiser volontairement sensuel.

-On fait la bise, chez moi.

Sur ce, elle se décolla de Wanda et s'élança calmement dans le couloir, la laissant plantée au milieu, troublée.

-Bon, tu viens?

Wanda se mit en marche en retenant une exclamation.

-LOSS-

En vérité, Tom et Peter s'étaient connus tout à fait par hasard : Peter, qui était préfet, avait un jour retrouvé Tom dans les couloirs alors qu'il faisait sa ronde. Tom avait refusé de révéler la raison de sa présence, mais Peter ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il avait tout de suite été séduit par ce jeune garçon si délicat qu'il en semblait indestructible, qui refusait de se plier aux règles et évoluait dans l'école avec l'indifférence méprisante et satisfaite du propriétaire. De son côté, Tom voyait en Peter une nouvelle expérience. Ils avaient tous deux ce qu'on appelle beauté, sans savoir : un mélange d'arrogance, de finesse et d'aristocratie. Il ne leur en avait pas fallu plus. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus amants, presque routiniers : ils s'autorisaient des liaisons mais prenaient toujours le temps de les dénigrer ensemble, perdus dans les méandres l'un de l'autre, membres et cheveux éparpillés sur le grand lit de la Salle sur Demande. Peter entretenait une affection particulière pour Tom : il y décelait les prémices d'une noirceur sans précédent, et sa maturité, sur tous les plans, faisait de lui quelqu'un d'agréable compagnie. Ils pensaient chacun se servir l'un de l'autre, mais était-ce vrai? S'ils ne se suffisaient pas à eux mêmes, la présence de l'autre était devenue, insidieusement, partie intégrante de leur quotidien.

-LOSS-

Les deux filles marchaient dans le couloir. Wanda s'apprêtait à montrer la salle d'astronomie à Siohban, quand celle-ci saisit son bras.

-Arrête de faire semblant, Wanda.

Elle poussa Wanda contre le mur, et, après un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille, poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre.

-Tu le veux autant que moi, pas vrai?

Elle promena son nez le long de la mâchoire de Wanda. Wanda ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas. Impossible. Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant précis où les lèvres de Siohban s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes, et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Siohban entrelaça leurs doigts et laissa courir ses mains sous son corsage. Le cerveau de Wanda satura. Elle saisit à pleines mains les cheveux de Siohban.

_Pas vrai?_

-LOSS-

Harry sortit du cours de Divination avec un soupir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de retenir. Il monta dans sa chambre et trouva sur son lit une note de Wanda -elle avait du demander à un des garçons de son dortoir de le monter pour lui- qui lui signalait de la chercher dans les environs de la tour des Serdaigle si il voulait la voir. Pris d'un désir irrépressible d'affection après une journée entière passée sans elle, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever sa robe et s'élança dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'était pas à la tour des Serdaigles, mais Harry savait qu'elle montrait Poudlard à la nouvelle; il prit donc le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie. C'était la prochaine étape sur la visite, et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour y arriver.

Tout d'abord, il ne les vit pas : il reçut simplement aux oreilles l'agression de leurs grognements subtils, et maudit en silence les couples trop bruyants. Puis un éclat de lumière tardif, échappé d'une des hautes fenêtres en ogive, descendit droit dans le couloir et lui renvoya à la figure la lueur agressive de sa chevelure trop blanche. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer l'action, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Wanda acculée contre le mur, embrassant fiévreusement la nouvelle, les mains égarées entre sa taille et sa poitrine.

Il les fixa quelques secondes, médusé, puis s'enfuit. Ses pas sur la pierre ne firent pas plus de bruit qu'un murmure.

-LOSS-

_Qui cherches-tu, petit bonhomme? Dis, que cherches-tu?_ La réponse s'imposa à Harry avant même que la question l'ait pénétré : Tom. Tom. Il cherchait un de ses repères, la stabilité de sa méchanceté paisible, son dédain habituel, son merveilleux visage éclairé par un panel d'ombres. Il courut, le chercha dans les dortoirs, les couloirs, les salles de classe. Que lui dirait-il? Il n'en savait rien. Le voir, simplement, le voir lui rendrait un semblant de raison, voir ses traits intransigeants contractés en un sourire ironique. Harry se stoppa devant la Salle sur Demande, haletant. _Tom ... Tom ... _La porte apparut et il allait se précipiter pour l'ouvrir quand une terreur enfantine l'arrêta. Pas de hâte. Dignité. Honneur. Haine. Il entrebâilla la porte et l'obscurité lui sauta aux yeux. Menaçante, remplie de fantômes et de formes fantasques, déchirée de temps à autres par un cri, une exclamation, un grognement, un rire. Tom. Il reconnut sa voix dans le fouillis des sons entrechoqués, et recula. Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour partir s'égarer dans les couloirs, une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus grand et il ne put détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui : Tom, la tête rejetée en arrière, narines dilatées, faciès exalté, la bouche ouverte dans l'esquisse d'un cri, les mains cramponnées aux barreaux du lit, les cheveux disposés autour de son visage en un gracieux éventail noir, son torse pâle soulevé de temps à autres par une respiration erratique. Harry se perdit dans l'obscénité de la scène quand, tout d'un coup, comme s'il avait su depuis le début qu'Harry était là à les regarder, Tom tourna la tête vers lui, et avec un regard de dément, un regard fou qu'Harry associerait seulement plus tard à la jouissance, il ouvrit la bouche, et, avec une lenteur qui confinait à la torture, passa le bout de sa langue rouge sur ses lèvres translucides. Derrière lui, une silhouette blonde sourit moqueusement.

Harry frémit.

Courut.

Comme si fermer les yeux pouvait effacer ces images de son esprit.

Comme si.

-LOSS-

Quand il fut arrivé quelque part. Quand il pleura. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait perdu. Quand il réalisa. Quand il eut froid. Quand il eut peur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il chanta.

**To Be Continued ...**

**NdA : **Argh! On arrive à la fin des chapitres déjà écrits, j'en ai peur! Seulement un après celui-ci ... Déjà que je ne poste pas très vite ... Enfin, bonne lecture, et R&R, comme d'habitude!**  
**


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes personnages, c'est à dire Wanda et Peter pour l'instant et d'autres à venir...

Fond musical: "Your heart is as black as night", Melody Gardot

**NdA** : Voilà le dernier chapitre déjà écrit. Je vous laisse lire, c'est la fin de la première année d'Harry ... allez, plus que 6 ! Non, je rigole ... le prochain devrait se passer à l'orphelinat, si je suis mes plans. Je suis en train d'essayer de ficeler mon scénario, mais JK Rowling elle-même a l'air d'avoir eu quelques soucis ... mais j'espère y arriver, même si la chronologie et moi ne sommes pas de très grands amis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, une bonne lecture, je m'excuse pour le retard, merci à ma bêta **Noémie** et à tous les revieweurs ... Read & Review ! RàR à la fin.

**11.**

Armando Dippet releva la tête de son chaudron, les cheveux en bataille et les sourcils à moitié brûlés mais malgré tout le sourire aux lèvres. Il frotta son pantalon sur lequel demeuraient des traces des différents ingrédients qu'il avait utilisé. Enfin. Après tous ces mois d'expérimentations, après toutes ces tentatives ratées, il avait enfin réussi. Dans quelques jours, il serait temps d'appeler le petit et de le faire partir. Oui, il était plus que temps. Pour tout dire, Dippet lui-même n'aimait pas le jeune garçon : il était arrivé ici tout blanc et candide, en colère comme un enfant, et voilà qu'il le rendait à l'avenir bien endommagé, avec ses grands yeux inquisiteurs et son sourire qui vous faisait courir des frissons dans le dos. Mais peu importe, puisque bientôt il serait parti. Oui, Jedusor serait dépouillé de son petit jouet, mais il se consolerait, Dippet ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Il sortit de la pièce à pas de velours et referma doucement la porte.

Dans l'obscurité, une potion couleur aube liquide chauffait doucement, répandant dans l'air une entêtante odeur de lys.

-LOSS-

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident. Wanda -Wanda ne savait pas, bien sûr, et elle continuait sa vie comme avant, avec peut-être quelque chose de plus, une étincelle qui faisait que parfois elle avait le sourire aux lèvres ou au contraire un pli en travers du front et les poings serrés, mais si peu, si peu qu'Harry se prenait parfois à penser qu'il avait rêvé ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'aurait pas été vraiment étonnant : il faisait toutes sortes de rêves, qui mêlaient sa vie d'avant dont les souvenirs commençaient à s'effriter, doucement, et sa vie ici, avec Jedusor en premier plan et une Wanda au rictus mesquin accrochée à son dos, entourés d'une pléiade de petits personnages difficiles à reconnaître, Dippet, les élèves qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, Peter dont il avait appris le nom à un match de Quidditch puisqu'il était attrapeur pour les Serpentards, la fille aux cheveux noirs et à la démarche provocante, tous, tous. Alors bien sûr parfois il confondait la réalité avec ces rêves-là qui étaient si vrais. Il se réveillait et il pensait que ce qu'il lui était arrivé là-bas était vrai, et il ne savait pas quoi faire car sa mémoire le trompait souvent : se cacher sous les couvertures ou se battre. Mais il se raisonnait, bien sûr qu'il n'était rien arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait encore, et puis il fallait se lever parce que Wanda viendrait le chercher dans quelques minutes et qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt. Le doute le hantait.

Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse et aucun incident notable ne troubla le petit-déjeuner. Wanda et Jedusor se regardaient en chiens de faïence, comme à leur habitude, et il sembla à Harry que son professeur improvisé avait dans son sourire un petit clin d'oeil vicieux qui le fit trembler, mais rien, rien vraiment qu'il ne puisse dire tout haut, un malaise insidieux, infime. Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe en silence. Pourquoi évoquer les évènements? Qu'en dire? Marcher côte à côte, faussement égaux, semblait encore le meilleur des remèdes à la vision qui persistait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il chercha dans sa mémoire quel était le cours où il se rendait. Métamorphose? Non, ce n'était pas ça, ils l'avaient déjà eu la veille. Quoi alors? Ah, oui. Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était un cours étrange, le seul où Jedusor paraissait différent dans son attitude. Il chérissait plus que tout le jeu de connaissance presque insolente et de supériorité crâne, mais là il se taisait, et quelque chose luisait dans son regard. Harry n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de la haine ou de l'admiration. Le professeur – Dumbledore -, un grand homme droit au nez aquilin et aux pupilles bleu glacé, d'une clarté effrayante, était le seul à encore oser appeler Jedusor "Tom"; et il ne démordait pas de ce prénom que l'adolescent trouvait réducteur, le lui servant toujours avec une régularité d'automate et un calme sans faille. C'était un homme avec qui on ne pouvait jamais démêler le faux du vrai : quoi qu'il dise, il avait sur le visage une expression égale, un petit sourire taquin et des yeux pétillants, dont on ne pouvait déceler si leur effervescence tenait à la cruauté où à l'espièglerie. Harry était presque sûr que c'était celui qui l'avait accueilli dans son ancienne vie : mais il y avait avant le Jumeau et après lui, et toutes les mémoires de ces temps obscurs d'ébats puérils se dissolvaient désormais dans les méandres de son esprit. Quel usage aurait-il fait du souvenir d'un vieillard aux lunettes en demi-lunes, fou de bonbons et de machinations étranges?

Jedusor poussa la porte et dirigea Harry d'un geste délicat pour lui indiquer de sortir de sa rêverie. L'adolescent obtempéra, et entra en s'excusant brièvement auprès du professeur. Jedusor, lui, resta debout un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même, puis s'inclina légèrement :

-Pardon pour le retard, professeur.

Etait-ce de l'ironie dans sa voix, où seulement de la déférence? Dumbledore lui jeta un regard distrait et balaya la remarque d'un geste de main.

-Allons, Tom, ne faites pas tant de manières. Asseyez-vous, nous commençons.

-Bien, professeur.

Il se dirigea vers sa place près de son protégé sous les oeillades concupiscentes de ses camarades de classe, non sans avoir croisé brièvement la pupille incandescente de son aîné - et Harry aurait juré avoir vu une fulgurance bleu électrique. Mais c'était uniquement une illusion.

-LOSS-

Wanda ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Soyons plus clairs : elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sinon qu'elle savait que c'était une bêtise. Et de fait, c'était une bêtise. Sûrement. En attendant, c'était tellement bon ...

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle entretenait ce qu'on pouvait décemment appeler une liaison avec Siohban Huntington. Et c'était bien. Siohban était belle, extraordinairement vivace et drôle, et avait un corps à se damner. Mais Wanda restait Wanda. Wanda restait la Reine glaciale, la louve blanche, Wanda restait la maîtresse des grands félins, noire et grondante, glacée et placide, dormante, hautaine, muette. Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme une adolescente, tout d'un coup? D'où sortait la sylphide brune au sourire aguicheur? Qu'était-ce que cette attirance irraisonnée et interdite? Saurait-elle les nuits sans lune? Non, décidément, Wanda n'était pas habituée à s'agiter comme ça pour une si frêle créature. Elle remit son sac en place sur son épaule en soupirant, et prêta un peu d'attention aux paroles de la fille, qui, à sa gauche, babillait avec une de ses camarades -mais depuis quand écoutait-elle les conversations estudiantines?-.

-Il paraît que Jedusor a une petite-amie ...

-Non? Mais je croyais que ... Je ne sais pas. Qui te l'a dit?

-Thelma Bioley, tu la connais?

-Non, il ne me semble pas.

-Mais si, tu sais bien? Grande, les cheveux blonds ... elle est sortie avec, tiens je ne me souviens plus son nom ... Harold Grants! Ca te dit quelque chose?

-Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Elle en est sûre?

-Non, tu penses bien! Enfin, tu connais Jedusor ...

La fille rit.

Ragots de couloir, pour ne pas changer ... les filles étaient toutes les mêmes. Wanda eut envie de les dépasser et de leur dire que Jedusor n'avait pas de petite-amie, mais qu'en savait-elle, finalement? Et qui s'en souciait? Ce glaçon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait autre chose pour lui que sa fausse dignité et ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, sa vénéneuse séduction ... Harry se prendrait dans ses rets, pour sûr. Enfin. Elle ralentit le pas pour s'éloigner des deux pipelettes et se perdit dans ses pensées. Les hormones, décidément, tout le château était en effervescence ... L'approche des vacances, sans doute, des examens, des adieux ... Mais ce ne serait qu'une suite de recommencements, pas vrai? Se séparer, et puis... Wanda secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient complètement incohérentes. Que lui arrivait-il? Il fallait qu'elle cesse de voir la sorcière, vite avant qu'elle ne lui ait définitivement embrouillé le cerveau. La jeune fille passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blanche et s'engouffra dans les cachots. Potions, c'était bien sa veine ... elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée.

Une main attrapa soudainement sa manche, et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de penser, une paire de bras la plaquait contre le mur, tandis qu'une bouche s'appuyait fiévreusement contre la sienne. L'instant de surprise passé, elle se laissa prendre dans le baiser, et y répondit avec ferveur. Siohban, encore ... La jeune femme, appuyée sur elle, reprit son souffle et lui mordilla l'oreille avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait ...

Mais, avant que Wanda ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était partie avec un geste de la main et un "A tout à l'heure", le sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule droite, laissant une Wanda ébahie, les lèvres encore gonflées du baiser de son assaillante.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Définitivement.

Mais sûrement pas tout de suite ...

-LOSS-

Harry profita de la fin du cours pour s'éclipser dans les cachots de Poudlard, bien plus loin que les salles de classe. C'était un endroit où personne n'allait jamais, par peur du froid et des malédictions peut-être, sauf quelques égarés attirés par l'obscurité poisseuse des murs. Harry en avait fait son refuge secret. Il se sentait trahi. Entouré de deux géants d'intelligence glaciale, il avait appris à en faire ses repères immuables, comme s'il avait inconsciemment imaginé qu'ils resteraient à ses côtés, dignes, immobiles. Mais voilà qu'il les trouvait différents, départis de leur habituelle constance, enfiévrés, lascifs. Pouvait-il s'habituer aux lèvres gonflées et aux regards perdus? Aux rires fiévreux? Il s'enfonça dans le couloir en baissant la tête pour éviter d'être reconnu. Qui sait. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement. Oryon lui répondit de même, et Harry ne put éviter de sourire avec satisfaction. Il s'accroupit jusqu'àce que ses genoux touchent le sol puis, après que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'ombre, il murmura :

-Alors, Oryon, comment ça va?

Le petit serpent lui envoya un regard intense, doré comme une aurore sanglante.

-LOSS-

C'était une bête assez petite, presque un orvet, d'un vert sombre et brillant, qu'il avait trouvé dans les cachots lors d'une de ses escapades nocturnes. Il ondulait sur le sol, si petit qu'on n'en devinait qu'une rigole d'eau claire et brillante. Il parlait avec des sons très longs, modulés, et il aimait chanter avec Harry quand ils se retrouvaient, parfois. Harry tenait farouchement à ce secret de lutin, ce secret minuscule qui était pour lui comme un moyen de se venger de l'offense que lui avaient faite ses mentors. Etait-ce une forme primaire de jalousie? D'égoïsme primal? Un chemin embrumé vers les profondeurs dans lesquelles son âme était destinée à sombrer? Peut-être. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, et peut-être tout cela. Dans le brouillard de son esprit d'adolescent à la précoce noirceur, cela lui semblait un jeu un petit peu macabre et une revanche méritée. Quoi d'autre? Tom ne saurait jamais. Il ne voulait pas que Tom sache. Le Jumeau. L'Autre. Tom ne saurait jamais que l'orvet qu'il cachait dans son sein devenait, peu à peu, un basilic.

-LOSS-

Il fallait lui en parler. Après tout, c'était lui, Harry, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, si? Comme un enfant, un nouveau-né malléable à la tendresse trompeuse ... Wanda se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et une larme écarlate perla à la commissure de sa bouche, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. La jeune femme se maudit de s'être autant attachée au gamin. Lui dire ... avant les vacances, cela valait mieux, c'était dans peu de temps. La goutte dévala la ligne de son menton. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait un devoir envers lui. Le devoir de lui faire mal? Il était si naïf, encore ... Il fallait graver dans sa chair les cicatrices avant que le temps ne les entérine. Elle en était persuadée. La goutte s'enfonça dans l'abysse sombre de son corsage. Elle lui dirait. Bientôt.

-LOSS-

Quand Harry rentra au dortoir, il avait le visage calme des jours de froid. Il faisait chaud, pourtant, une chaleur écrasante qui pesait sur tous comme le poids d'une culpabilité trop longtemps retenue. Tout baignait dans la sueur et le silence harassé, les hommes, les bêtes et les mensonges. Il s'assit calmement sur son lit, avec la délicatesse que lui avait enseignée Jedusor, essuya la sueur de ses mains, et remarqua sur son lit un petit parchemin à moitié déroulé. Il le saisit avec flegme. Wanda. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour lui envoyer des messages jusqu'ici. Il se désintéressa vite de la question en lisant l'intitulé de la missive.

_Il faut qu'on parle._

Le garçon eut un petit sourire en lisant la phrase si banale de sa tutrice. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ... Une écriture peut-être tremblante, au lieu de son habituelle prose déliée et sombre ... sûrement quelque chose d'important.

Dans le noir, les cheveux rassemblés sur son front, un rictus machiavélique aux lèvres, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour Tom Jedusor.

-LOSS-

Elle se tortillait les mains. Une mèche s'égarait sur son épaule. Wanda disparue! Mais c'était si dur, le petit se tenait là, froid, le sourcil levé, comme s'il attendait avec impatience sa pitance quotidienne. Un secret! C'est ce que ses yeux semblaient crier, un secret comme on réclamerait un chrétien dans l'arène, au nom des jeux.

-Je ...

Il poussa un petit soupir, puis son visage s'éclaira. Comment pouvait-il être si différent? Lune aux milles facettes, c'avait autrefois été le surnom de Wanda. Combien de fois l'aurait-il mérité!

-Je ne suis pas très souvent là, en ce moment.

Et puis il semblait suprêmement indifférent. Royal, souverain. Wanda regagna en morgue. Ce n'était que lui. Qu'il était facile de passer d'amis à ennemis, dans un regard!

-Non.

Et sa petite voix d'enfant était plus hautaine que jamais. Jedusor ne faisait rien à moitié, hein? Un parfait Serpentard. Wanda eut honte de s'être sentie faible, tout à coup. Autant tout cracher. Tout le venin. Pourquoi retarder l'échéance?

-Je sors avec Siohban Huntington.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Harry se mit à rire, un petit rire clair, fluet, cristallin, si douloureusement musical qu'il en paraissait presque cruel. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Sans doute, il était encore jeune, et ...

-La nouvelle, tu sais?

Il ne s'arrêta pas de rire.

-Oui, dit-il, les joues délicieusement rouges. Il avait un air démoniaque.

-Je suis ... son amoureuse.

Cela faisait bizarre de le dire à voix haute, comme si elle s'en rendait compte elle-même. Mais c'était bientôt fini, de toute façon. Pas vrai? Le gamin ne comprenait toujours pas, semblait-il. Il riait à en perdre haleine.

-Oui.

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus?

-C'est une fille. Tu ne le diras à personne.

-Non.

Et, alors qu'il riait toujours, il se tourna vers Wanda, une paillette de malice dans l'oeil, comme un petit démon souffreteux, et souffla :

-Je sais.

Avant de disparaître, avalé par un nuage de poussière.

_Il savait._

Wanda resta pétrifiée. Jusqu'à quel point était parvenue sa transformation?

-LOSS-

Décidément, les gens ne pouvaient rien faire sans lui! Harry eut un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il pressa le pas. Le directeur l'avait appelé dans son bureau plus tôt dans la journée, au déjeuner. Il avait reçu un petit parchemin, laconique, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Et Harry savait. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autre chose? Il avait presque senti l'exultation exsuder de la missive. _Se débarrasser d'Harry Adder._ Mais il marchait sourire aux lèvres. Comme aurait dit Jedusor, _on ne se débarrasse pas d'Harry Adder si facilement_.

-LOSS-

Il entra dans le bureau sans toquer. Comme un roi. Dippet leva un sourcil désapprobateur, mais l'adolescent - l'enfant - l'ignora et lui sourit malicieusement.

-Harry, bonjour.

-Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

Sa petite voix flûtée avait une saveur de mûre.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

-Merci, monsieur.

Dans sa bouche, les Monsieur sonnaient comme une comptine, et Dippet craint un moment de se laisser emprisonner dans ses arpèges, mais il se ressaisit. Quelle idée idiote. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand la main du garçon s'enroula autour de l'accoudoir sculpté d'une tête de lion, comme une muselière. Il s'assit sur propre siège.

-Harry, si je t'ai appelé dans mon bureau, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Harry leva des yeux terriblement verts.

-Oui?

Dippet prit une grande inspiration.

-Il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton monde.

Harry eut un grand sourire candide qui semblait dire "Pas question." et pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de conversation, Armando Dippet sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-LOSS-

Ils avaient tout mis au point. Ce serait demain, demain matin avant que tous soient levés, pour si jamais cela faisait mal et qu'il criait, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière. Il suffirait à Harry d'ingérer la potion - il l'avait vue, un élixir lilas - et le miroir le happerait de nouveau dans son influence. Et l'école serait débarrassée de ce fantôme du futur, de ce gamin charismatique et cruel qui l'entortillait doucement dans ses filets. Dippet s'en voulait un peu pour le gamin que ce caprice du Destin avait perverti jusqu'à l'os, mais que pouvait-il faire? Rien, rien, maintenant c'était trop tard. Il jeta un regard au chaudron fumant. Demain il serait libéré. Ils seraient tous libérés.

-LOSS-

_**La nuit.**_

Il faisait si profondément noir que les abysses de la nuit semblaient un puit d'encre sans fin. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-il eu peur? Les serpents ne l'effrayaient pas, il côtoyait Tom Jedusor dans toute la splendeur de son ignominie, qui aurait-il été si arrivé à ce point il tremblait devant un mur d'obscurité? Il se glissa d'un geste leste dans le bureau du directeur … Il contempla la potion quelques instants. Elle rayonnait d'une faible lueur incandescente dans le noir, entourée par une sorte d'aura à la fois maléfique et magnifique. La potion qui le projetterait dans le futur. Harry eut un petit sourire. Il n'en voulait pas, de son futur à la manque! Pour avoir quoi, un oncle psychopathe, le même Dumbledore en plus gâteux, un rouquin servile? Pff. D'un léger coup de pied, il renversa le chaudron qui bascula lentement, sans autre bruit que le grattement délicieux du bronze sur le granit. La mixture parme se renversa à terre à gros flots bouillonnants, et Harry eut juste le temps de se hisser vers la porte et de sauter sur le carrelage encore indemne avec une souplesse de chat. Il se faufila hors de la pièce, et le couloir résonna de son rire clair.

Dans la pièce, le breuvage s'écoulait en paresseuses rigoles entre les pavés grossiers, faisant comme des sillons de sang améthyste entre les pierres séculaires.

TBC …

RaR :

**Dast** : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que le "dérangeant" est inclus dans le pairing, au départ. Mais c'est vrai que j'essaye de développer ce côté, j'avoue ... quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment !


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes personnages, c'est à dire Wanda, Peter et Siohban pour l'instant et d'autres à venir...

Fond musical: "Stupid", Sarah MacLachlan

N/A : Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs (?) ! Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, dont vous serez ravis de constater qu'il ne contient absolument rien. Néanmoins, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire. Ce n'est pas l'été à l'orphelinat que j'avais prévu et annoncer, et qui sera donc pour le prochain chapitre, si tout se passe suivant mes plans, ce qui est très peu probable. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se demandent quand arrivera une relation entre Harry et Tom, je vous préviens tout de suite : cela va prendre du temps. Pour l'instant, et même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Harry a toujours douze ans, ce qui fait quand même très jeune. Tom ne le regarde pas du tout dans cette perspective, en plus du fait qu'il a lui-même un amant. Il faudra sans doute une vingtaine (!) de chapitres encore pour que s'installe cette relation - ce qui ne va pas dire qu'il ne va rien se passer pour autant, je ne voudrais pas vous faire fuir. Bref bref, après tant de parlotte inutile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse commenter si l'envie vous en prend. Un grand merci comme toujours à tous ceux qui me soutiennent encore et continuent de suivre cette histoire malgré le manque tragique de continuité dans les updates. Love. (Note : Unbeta'd).

**12.**

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de la gorge d'Armando Dippet. Comment avait-il pu … Il aurait du s'en douter, bien sûr qu'il aurait du, fermer la porte à clé et l'immuniser contre l'Alhomhora. Qui était-ce ? Jedusor ? La môme albinos ? Le gamin ? Ou encore un autre, un de leurs innombrables serviteurs ? Il jeta rageusement un sortilège de Révélation, mais ne parvint à rien voir. Le petit avait déjà trop appris. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Dippet écrivit un petit parchemin à Harry pour lui indiquer de ne pas venir ce matin mais dans la soirée pour discuter, confia le papier à un hibou et s'assit, la tête entre les mains, avant de relever des yeux flambants de rage. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Mais, dans son esprit, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il s'en tirerait _exactement_ comme cela.

-LOSS-

Comme d'habitude, Tom et Wanda étaient engagés dans un duel de regards auquel aucun des deux ne mettait fin, dans leur arrogance sans limite. Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir désabusé qui fit tressauter ses épaules. Franchement, dès le petit déjeuner ? Était-ce vraiment utile ? Leur rivalité n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que, secrètement, être l'enjeu de ces querelles lui plaisait, mais c'était finalement plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose.

Son soupir attira sur lui l'oeil aiguisé de son mentor, qui, chose plutôt surprenante, quitta le combat de regards sans même une hésitation. Sa voix, suave et traînante, se fraya un chemin parmi les autres bruits de la Grande Salle :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit ?

Harry grinça des dents. Jedusor n'avait toujours pas oublié ce surnom ridicule, et continuait à l'utiliser pour énerver Harry, de temps à autres.

-Rien.

Sa réponse était sûrement trop sèche et ses sourcils trop froncés, car le sourire de Jedusor s'étira un peu plus et il lâcha, l'air satisfait :

-Parfait.

Bizarrement, ce qui était parfait pour Tom était en général incroyablement douloureux pour le commun des mortels.

-LOSS-

Un rire déchira l'obscurité.

-Je te jure ! J'aurais voulu voir sa tête quand il a vu ça, ce matin … toute sa jolie potion foutue en l'air par un "gamin" comme moi …

Il cacha sa bouche dans sa main pour ne pas laisser paraître son rictus de triomphe.

-J'aurais voulu être là, pour voir ça …

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans un murmure.

- … un petit serpent.

Tout d'un coup, dans un sifflement, il tourna la tête et ses pupilles rencontrèrent celles d'Oryon.

-Tu y étais, toi ?

La langue rose de l'orvet siffla entre ses crocs et il répondit lascivement en Fourchelang :

-Oui, j'y étais. Tu aurais adoré ça, j'en suis sûr.

Ils rirent ensemble, dans un étrange concert de sons hybrides partagés entre humanité et bestialité.

Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait sûrement fui à la vue de ces deux êtres accroupis dans le noir, et au son de leurs voix si dissemblables.

Les confidences d'Harry était réduites à un infime filet de voix, pourtant Oryon sentit bien cette défiance mêlée de tristesse quand il ajouta :

-Je ne leur ai rien dit.

_Mais qui te dit qu'ils ne savent rien ?_

-LOSS-

Harry entra dans le bureau à l'heure exacte du rendez-vous, aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude. Le professeur était assis devant sa cheminée éteinte, son fauteuil tourné, dos au bureau. Harry se racla la gorge avec élégance – la technique de Jedusor – et le directeur sursauta.

-Ha-Harry ! Bredouilla-t-il.

Harry sourit légèrement de le voir si faible et troublé, mais il répondit avec un sourire poli et un léger mouvement de tête – celui dont on gratifie un vassal :

-Professeur.

Dippet se reprit rapidement face à son ton et le sombre éclat qui avait momentanément quitté son regard y reprit place.

-Assieds-toi, Harry.

L'enfant s'exécuta.

-Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, nous devons te ramener dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça en essayant de ne pas trembler. Quoi, il n'aurait pas tout détruit ? Etait-ce un piège, alors, l'explosion améthyste ? Une petite fiole – ce serait tout pour le ramener à sa misérable, misérable vie ?

-Oui.

Il essaya de sourire, mais son visage devait en avoir perdu l'habitude. Dippet retint un mouvement de recul devant la grimace qui tordait les traits de ce … de cet … de cette _erreur_ de la nature. Qu'on l'en débarrasse !

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement, scintillance machiavélique et feu obscur.

Un cœur battait quand Dippet ouvrit lentement un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Moment de vérité, souffla une méchante fée.

-LOSS-

C'était un garçon dont personne n'avait jamais vraiment percé les secrets et démêlé les méandres. _Sans doute personne ne le ferait-il jamais_, se dit Jedusor avec un méchant sourire. Douze ans déjà qu'il régnait en maître sur une vie qui avait failli lui échapper, et qui avait sacrifié tant pour voir le jour. Douze ans qu'une ronce noire avait enserré son myocarde de ses griffes, et grimpait chaque jour un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Douze ans que le _mal_ lui susurrait des mots doux; douze ans qu'ils étaient amants.

Si Tom Jedusor regardait sa vie, il n'avait pas grand-chose à y redire. Ces étés apocalyptiques à l'orphelinat, peut-être, et cette naissance qui avait quelque chose de disgracieux, mais à part cela ? Il avait un amant – une langue rosée vint lécher ses lèvres à la pensée de Peter –, la puissance que confère la position de roi, et un jouet modelable à souhait, une tendre chair qu'il pourrait déchirer à l'envi … quoi de plus ?

Une petite éruption d'hilarité vint déformer pour une seconde les lèvres cadavériques de Tom Jedusor.

Puis, comme épuisé par cet effort d'humanité, un serpent enroulé autour de son cou adamantin, il s'effondra sur les oreillers, où un théâtre de rêves obscurs se mit en marche derrière ses paupières.

-LOSS-

Dippet sortit du tiroir une petite fiole de cristal. Une fiole de cristal qui contenait un liquide à la profonde couleur améthyste.

Le souffle qu'Harry ignorait retenir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Oh mon Dieu. Était-ce vraiment … alors tout cela … un piège ? Il pâlit et ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sûrement, tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Avec un lent gémissement, il commença à se balancer dans sa chaise, comme un dément. Non …

En face de lui, Dippet regardait d'un œil clinique la souffrance de l'enfant. Il ne put retenir un frisson de contentement devant la pâleur de ces paupières traversées de veines glaciales, la chair trop blanche de ce cou, ces jointures marmoréennes qui semblaient prêtes à se briser. Enfin ! Enfin il serait débarrassé de cet enfant du Diable; il lui avait déjà bien trop sali l'esprit et le corps, lui semblait-il. Sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais se laver entièrement de ce regard marécageux couplé à l'imposant rictus de Jedusor. Mais quelle jouissance ce serait de voir sur le visage de Jedusor l'amer masque de la défaite ! Il ne traversa pas l'esprit de Dippet qu'il se délectait de la douleur d'un enfant de douze ans : c'était bien plus que cela, se disait-il. Ce n'était pas un enfant, cette forme tremblante agitée de cris. _Cela_ ne pouvait résulter que de quelque maléfice.

Sa main serra plus fort la fiole. Peu importe les sacrifices qu'il avait du commettre pour l'obtenir, magie noire, souillure, chantage, peu importe … il ne le regretterait pas. Amusant de voir que toute la potion que le gamin – il en était sûr, maintenant – avait répandu à terre devait sembler pour lui un leurre, un ignoble mensonge. Il devait penser que Dippet était plus intelligent que lui, sans doute.

Et pourtant … une fulgurance de cruauté traversa la voix de Dippet quand il demanda gentiment :

-Tu es heureux, Harry ?

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit, qu'il choisit de prendre pour un acquiescement. C'était de sa faute, après tout … qu'il souffre !

-Tant mieux.

Doucement, de sa démarche mielleuse, il s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla à ses genoux. Les yeux pleins de larmes devinrent soudain silencieux et il sembla y briller une parole de prophète._ A mes pieds_, disait la voix sarcastique. _La première fois, parmi tant d'autres_. Mal à l'aise sous le scrutin dominateur, Dippet saisit le menton d'Harry d'un geste brutal.

-Bois.

Un ordre, encore ? Harry hésita à obéir.

Mais voilà que déjà la potion brûlait le fond de sa gorge, tout son poison améthyste répandu sur ses cordes vocales. Déjà, il semblait à l'enfant que sa conscience s'étiolait, qu'un vertige le prenait, que …

Il ferma ses yeux, espérant que la douleur serait assez forte pour le tuer.

-LOSS-

Une cloche sonna quelque part. Wanda détacha ses lèves de celles de Siohbban, et entreprit de reboutonner son chemisier. Siohbban resta allongée sur le lit, les yeux à demi-fermés, figée dans une posture féline de paresse délicieuse, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Harry ?

Siohbban ouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour saisir entre ses cils la silhouette penchée de Wanda, ses longs cheveux blancs coulants sur ses épaules et sa poitrine comme une rivière de lait. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire.

-Je ne sais pas. (Elle se releva sur ses coudes.) Il est un peu étrange, non ?

Wanda sourit entre ses mèches, un sourire invisible.

-Oui.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, d'ailleurs, remarqua Siohbban. Il n'était pas avec Jedusor. Je pensais qu'il traînait en permanence avec l'un de vous deux, pourtant …

Les mains de Wanda s'immobilisèrent sur le dernier bouton. Elle ne croyait pas aux pressentiments. Wanda était la froide force de la raison, à peine ébranlée par la tornade sensuelle qu'était Siohbban; Wanda était la statue de glace, les yeux rouges et les cheveux de neige. Mais il y avait quelque chose, pourtant, qui s'agitait dans sa poitrine, un petit vers vicieux grignotant son chemin entre ses côtes jusqu'à son organe pulsant pour y instiller un doute, _quelque chose_...

-Je te rejoins en potions, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant précipitamment du dortoir.

La forme somnolente de Siohbban murmura une réponse que Wanda n'entendit pas, perdue dans un dédale de couloirs, la peur au ventre, irrationnelle, immense.

-LOSS-

En premier, ce fut les images. Comme souvent les souvenirs ou les cauchemars, ils ne revinrent pas en rangées ordonnées de soldats de plombs, gracieusement alignés aux portes de sa conscience. Un troupeau aveuglant de visages l'accabla, de lieux dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence, l'apparence, la forme... Il crut voir – mais tout passait bien trop vite pour aller se briser contre les parois de son crâne – les sourcils fronçés d'une Hermione enfantine, ses cheveux crépus emmêlés comme en un halo, la tignasse carotte d'un Ron souriant et gaffeur, les yeux profondément bleus – qu'il n'avait pas oublié – de Dumbledore, un bonbon à la main, le tendant vers lui comme pour le menaçer... Un réflexe le poussa à reculer et une douleur à la fois aiguë et profondément _terrestre_ éclata dans son mollet.

-Harry ?

Une voix tentait de l'atteindre, mais il était trop loin. Déjà. Enfin.

Une maison. Un visage bouffi barbouillé de chocolat. Une rangée de boîtes aux lettres. Un train énorme et fumant. Un géant à la barbe noire. Un adolescent maigrelet, blond, la lèvre supérieure arrogante et dédaigneuse. Un groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes...

Et puis soudain ce fut le son qui revint. Les gloussements explosèrent dans son crâne comme autant de parcelles de verre fichées dans les murs sensibles de son esprit. Rien n'était agréable. Peu importe les sourires des images, les rires cascadants et cristallins, les mots gentils, rassurants, ils se frayaient un chemin de barbares dans son cerveau. Mais tout était là. Un univers se révélait à lui pour la seconde fois, plus intense, plus dur, plus lumineux... il lui semblait que les sons prenaient vie et se faisaient un plaisir de le torturer.

Le tapotement métallique de la fourchette de McGonagall sur son verre de cristal. Le froufroutement de la robe de Cho Chang sur le sol des couloirs de Poudlard. Les insupportables chants de Noël, et leur résonnance fantomatique dans la Salle du Miroir. Les reniflements de Dean et Neville dans leur dortoir commun. Le glouglou de l'eau dans la mousse dans la Salle de Bains des préfets – pas qu'il y soit jamais allé, bien sûr. Les répugnants mâchonnements de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Un tourbillon de possibilités se déroula devant lui à la vitesse de la lumière. _Des balles de kalachnikov_, suggéra une partie de son cerveau dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Le futur, le passé, le présent n'étaient plus qu'un seul et même monstre aux dents de mastodonte. Il franchissait la barrière temporelle, tombait sur le sol glacé de la Salle, face contre terre, changé, blessé, différent. Rejetait ses anciens amis. Acceptait la main tendue de Drago Malefoy. Avec lui, il marchait, gemme au creux de la cour des impassibles et dédaigneux Serpentards.

Hermione l'abordait dans le couloir, Ron, les Gryffondors. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Harry riait. Il disait s'appeler Harry Adder. Il poussait Colin contre le mur des cachots. Rogue se méfiait avant de sourire, peu. Dumbledore secouait la tête et ne mangeait plus de bonbons au citron. Le monde continuait, il s'élevait, plus beau, plus noir, acéré comme une pointe de flèche. Quand le Lord Noir recrutait, Harry et Draco, sous la férule tremblante de Lucius, rejoignaient les rangs. La haine et son goût d'orange amère dans un chocolat noir, noir, noir.

Possibles. Il y en avait tellement, il pouvait se perdre, il pouvait rester, il pouvait gagner ou s'écraser à terre, lèvre fendue contre la pierre du bureau de Dippet. Il pouvait retourner à Poudlard et péniblement regagner l'humanité qu'il avait si facilement mise en pièces. Il pouvait … oh, tout était à sa portée, mais ce destin-là – Draco Malefoy, sa paume froide et sa clique haineuse – était le plus plausible, et celui qui, après une vie passée dans l'ombre de Jedusor, attirait le plus son cœur d'enfant-tyran.

A la lisière du tourbillon, Dippet regardait un enfant trembler, une expression d'horreur sublime peinte sur son visage de porcelaine.

-LOSS-

Albus Dumbledore était un homme brisé.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à deviner à propos de lui. Il était simple d'assumer qu'il aimait les sucreries – quelque chose dans le pétillement de son regard -, et on pouvait lire dans sa démarche sautillante à l'approche de ses collègues une propension aux manipulations et à la malice.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas une seule brisure, nette, claire, de même qu'il n'était pas une seule blessure désinfectée, à peine rosâtre. Au contraire, il était l'imparfait assemblage d'une collection de cicatrices sombres, de croûtes, de coupures et de bleus. Il y en avait eu depuis longtemps – depuis le début. A dire vrai, Albus n'y pensait pas trop. Il était assez habitué pour "faire avec", regarder cette constante souffrance d'un air presque tendre, comme une amie fidèle. D'abord il y avait eu Percival. Le père. Cette malédiction d'un père violent, sanguin, qui, presque comme dans un jeu de Cluedo, rassembla autour de lui la misère de tous les membres de sa famille. La prison.

Puis il y eut Ariana. Ariana la fillette tendre, fragile, les grands yeux écarquillés et pleins de terreur. Ariana et sa puissance létale et incontrôlable. Ariana tour à tour cachée, blessée, blâmée. Ariana qui avait tué. La sœur. Un des pions de l'échec.

Il y avait Kendra, la mère. Kendra dont Albus n'avait à vrai dire que peu de souvenirs, si ce n'est ceux d'un mère perdue dans l'horreur d'un destin privé de sécurité et de sûreté. Kendra tuée par sa fille. La mère, rien moins que maternelle, elle aussi dotée de ce visage halluciné, de ces yeux trop grands, de ces mains tremblantes et de cette voix sans timbre.

Alberforth, le frère. Jamais aimé, Alberforth. Une bête sombre de pessimisme, aigre quant aux succès de son frère, son grand frère qui laissait derrière lui sa famille honteuse. Alberforth, qui lui n'avait pas de succès, qu'une fermeté courageuse mais difficile d'accès. Un obscur soldat.

Une famille araignée, dont Albus, une fois libéré, n'avait pas gardé la trace. Qu'il avait autrefois méprisé et méprisait toujours, sans le dire tout haut.

Et puis il y avait Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore verrouilla sa porte d'un mouvement de baguette muet et sortit une bouteille de Jack Daniels d'un de ses tiroirs. Il s'en versa un verre et y fit tourner le liquide ambré quelques secondes avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée, brûlante.

Grindelwald.

Grindelwald qui l'avait éloigné de sa famille, même de la petite Ariana, qu'il avait tant aimé. Grindelwald qui l'avait saoulé de rêves de gloire, d'illusions et de chimères. Grindelwald, son faciès délicieusement inégal, ses yeux brillants d'idéaliste – encore une beauté perdue à la noirceur. Les pupilles perdues dans une brume éthylique, un souvenir refit surface dans le cerveau d'Albus : au milieu de toutes les guerres, des conflits et des conquêtes, un moment de paix. Il se revit adossé contre le rebord de bois de son lit, la tête de Grindelwald appuyée contre son torse, les doigts plongés dans les mèches blondes de son ami endormi. Il se souvint de la manière dont ses cheveux étaient juste trop longs, comment ils frisotaient légèrement dans le cou de Grindelwald – Gellert -; du rythme paisible du souffle qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Grindelwald. Il ne pourrait jamais dire assez de cet amour malsain et passionnel, des rivières d'or qu'il avait bues à la bouche de celui qui, bien plus tard, deviendrait un ennemi. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver les mots pour la déception, pour la haine, pour la splendeur des nuits d'ombre. Il n'aurait jamais assez de souvenirs de lui.

Il se demanda où il était maintenant, dans quel sombre recoin de sa prison il ruminait ses rêves de gloire. Une tristesse immense l'envahit, vestige d'une époque dont il n'avait jamais fait le deuil.

Grindelwald. A la fois la pire et la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il prit soudain conscience du bois rugueux de sa baguette contre ses doigts – cette fameuse baguette qui avait fait tant de dégâts, tué tant d'hommes, blessé Gellert – et la jeta contre le mur, espérant presque qu'elle se brise. Elle ne se brisa pas.

Il se rappelait encore du début de l'histoire, lui que l'habitude gagnait pourtant de s'arrêtait en pleine narration, atteint d'un trou de mémoire. Gellert était arrivé à Godric's Hollows, plein de fougue et d'ardeur, brillant élève de Durmstrang (malgré un renvoi des plus douteux), interlocuteur de choix pour le prodige qu'était Albus. Ils s'étaient charmés réciproquement, avaient prévu de grandes victoires et hasardé quelques étreintes. Et puis, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout s'était fini. Un sort mal lancé, un doute, la mort tragique d'Ariana, et Gellert avait été chassé, sans même un au revoir.

Le duel. Et la séparation, définitive, irréparable.

Il n'avait fait que des erreurs. D'abord Gellert, puis Tom, puis Harry … il était sans doute le seul à se souvenir. Une malédiction, cette puissance. Tom qu'il était allé dénicher à côté de son armoire en flammes, et qui n'avait, au fond, rien demandé. Il semblait que tous les pires Mages Noirs naissaient de ses mains, se dit Albus. Et il se souvint, du même regard fou, perdu dans un horizon autre aux nuées pourpres, de ces mêmes éclairs de folie dans les yeux de Tom et de Gellert – il aurait du le savoir.

Sa vie n'était que cela. Un énorme ramassis d'erreurs, d'échecs, de sang et de plaies. Le monde s'était tordu dans sa poigne et ne cessait de les remercier de l'avoir sauvé des désastres qu'il était le seul à créer. Sans savoir. Quelqu'un là-haut devait se délecter de cette horrible ironie.

Sans que rien l'annonce, un tourbillon se matérialisa en face du vieillard, qui sursauta. A son centre, rendue floue par le mouvement constant et l'alcool, brillait un visage d'enfant. Albus le détailla. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pire. Ses paupières étaient plissées comme s'il souffrait mille morts, sa bouche était tordue et amère, mais ce n'est pas cela qui saisit le directeur de Poudlard.

Ce visage d'enfant n'en était pas un.

C'était le visage d'Harry Potter, d'un Harry Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas – vidé de son humanité, de sa douceur, de ses rondeurs enfantines et de sa candide gentillesse. Une statue au visage de porcelaine, traits durs et figés, douloureusement semblable à celle de Tom Jedusor au temps de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore.

Alors Albus sut.

Il n'essaya pas de retenir l'image. Il ne tressaillit pas quand elle s'évanouit enfin.

Il se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres et par la morbide beauté d'un phénix en flammes, rougeoyant brasier à la constante renaissance.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme brisé.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme brisé, le roi menteur d'un monde qui, en une nuit, avait perdu et son sauveur et son unique chance de rédemption.

TBC …

**RàR** : **Neliel** : Il faut donc remercier le destin de ce 'petit tour' ! Plus sérieusement, et malgré le retard, je te remercie infiniment. C'est vrai que ce pairing est à la fois difficile et peu utilisé, et je suis ravie d'avoir su répondre à tes attentes. Je te remercie infiniment, et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire !


End file.
